D'un siècle à l'autre
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Chicago, mai 1918. Bella, 17 ans, rêve d'être infirmière et partir au front mais sa famille refuse. Elle passe ses nuits à l'hôpital comme bénévole auprès du Dr Cullen. Une nuit, elle demande en s'endormant si dans un siècle, les femmes pourront enfin décider seule de leur avenir. Elle se réveille en pleine nature et tombe nez à nez avec le charmant docteur, mais en 2018. TERMINEE
1. Chapitre 1

_J'aurais sans doute pu en faire une fic plus longue mais je n'ai pas le temps et j'étais trop impatiente de partager avec vous ceci. Comme la plupart d'entre vous j'ai lu des fics où Bella ou Edward voyageait dans le temps et se rencontraient, je vous livre ma version de ce thème. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **D'UN SIÈCLE À L'AUTRE**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Niles Center, banlieue de Chicago, mai 1918**

 **PDV Bella**

« Je n'ai que dix-sept ans ! » protestai je en geignant.

« Dix huit dans quelques mois. »

« Je ne veux pas me marier avec Jacob et je sais qu'il ne veut pas de moi également. Pourquoi vous entêtez vous ?! »

Je ne voulais même pas entendre leur réponse, ils me serinaient le même refrain depuis deux semaines. C'était un jeune homme brillant qui devait se marier au plus tôt pour ne pas gâcher sa future et brillante carrière. Pourquoi avait il réellement besoin de se marier en urgence ? Personne n'avait rien voulu me dire mais je présumais sans doute à juste titre qu'il voulait échapper à la guerre. J'avais rencontré une seule fois mon prétendant, il avait été odieux avec moi, me rabaissant à mon futur rôle d'épouse et de mère. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'épouser.

Mon père était un fonctionnaire fils de fermier, ma mère était issue de la petite bourgeoisie de Chicago, sa famille avait été ruinée par la crise de 1837. Mes parents n'étaient pas aisés, nous vivions dans la ferme de mes grands-parents, décédés avant ma naissance. Mon père avait vendu les bêtes et les champs pour ne garder que la maison. J'étais leur unique enfant parce que ma naissance avait gravement blessé ma mère. Sur mes épaules reposait une lourde responsabilité. Je devais me marier avec un homme moins pauvre que nous pour aider mes parents dans leurs vieux jours. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir être indépendante et gagner ma vie !

Je savais mes parents inquiets et prêts à tout pour contrecarrer mes plans. Je les avais entendus parler quelques fois, ils n'appréciaient pas mon désir de devenir infirmière. La guerre faisait rage en Europe, nos soldats partaient par centaines au front, en France. Les États Unis avaient mobilisé toute la population, moi aussi je voulais aider.

Un homme était aussi responsable de ma vocation, un médecin rencontré à l'hôpital où j'étais bénévole depuis un an. Sans lui, j'aurais continué à laver les draps et sortir les ordures à l'hôpital. Il m'avait beaucoup appris et m'avait encouragé à m'inscrire au programme d'études d'infirmières en septembre prochain avec la Croix Rouge. Par contre, lui non plus ne voulait pas me voir partir au front.

Je me faufilai hors de chez moi après le souper en direction de l'hôpital. Je débusquai mon cher docteur et lui proposait mon aide pour la suite de ses visites. Il venait de commencer son tour de garde puisqu'il ne travaillait que la nuit.

« Tu t'es encore fâchée avec tes parents. » devina t il.

« Vous savez comme ils sont difficiles en ce moment. »

« Ils ont peur de te perdre... Tu leur as parlé de ton recrutement prochain ? »

« Non, ils m'enverraient sonder les rivières de l'Ouest plutôt que de me laisser devenir infirmière pour la Croix Rouge. »

« Bella, je ne dis pas que tu dois renoncer, mais peut-être que si tu te maries, tu pourras étudier. »

Je chassai aussitôt cette idée et lui lançai un regard de chiot, ce qui le fit sourire, comme à chaque fois où il cédait à mes demandes.

« Je voudrais pouvoir vous aider mieux que cela, docteur Cullen. Je voudrais vous suivre dans vos missions, où que vous alliez. »

Il rigola doucement ce qui me vexa. Je savais bien qu'à ses yeux je n'étais qu'une enfant rêveuse. Ça n'enlevait rien à l'admiration que j'avais pour lui. J'avais besoin de temps pour le conquérir, de lui prouver que je n'étais pas qu'une gamine.

On vint le chercher pour une opération, il me tapota l'épaule. Sans lui, je n'avais pas le droit de continuer à arpenter les chambres. Je me rendis dans la bibliothèque de l'hôpital, j'adorais faire la lecture aux enfants hospitalisés. Ce soir les jumeaux Garner me réclameraient encore une histoire de bandits tandis que Maddy me demanderait de lui réciter un passage de l'Iliade. Les autres étaient déjà endormis, assommés de fatigue.

En passant devant une des salles pour hommes, j'entendis « mademoiselle » être chuchoté puis l'homme toussa très fort avant de gémir de douleur.

« Vous êtes la jeune fille qui fait la lecture ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Euh... oui. » répondis je, incapable de localiser mon interlocuteur.

« Venez. »

« Où êtes vous ? »

« Ici. »

Il leva une main faible, je me précipitai vers lui. Il me parut bien chétif et aussi blanc que les draps. Ses cheveux roux ne flamboyaient pas et ses pupilles étaient noires à cause de la fièvre. Je frissonnai devant un spectacle si triste et me retins de me pencher vers lui. Je me trouvais dans le mouroir, ces hommes étaient atteints de la grippe espagnole, de nombreuses personnes s'y étaient déjà éteintes. Malgré ma vie sans perspective joyeuse, je ne voulais pas mourir. J'installai le petit masque de coton sur ma bouche et mon nez, comme on m'avait appris à le faire.

« Je voudrais juste... un poème... » murmura difficilement le malheureux.

« Bien sur. »

Je tirai une chaise et m'assis dans l'allée. Je sentis les regards fatigués des autres condamnés me chercher, ils n'avaient plus guère de visites. Je posai mon livre de contes, sortis de ma poche le recueil de poèmes qui me quittait rarement, je retirai finalement mon masque.

« Quel poème ? »

« Connaissez vous Tennyson ? »

Je lui souris et avant même que je ne lui demande quel poème de Tennyson il désirait entendre, il me demanda « Les Mangeurs de Lotus », mon préféré.

 _« Il y a, ici bas, quelque musique légère,_

 _Dont les notes s'égrènent, plus douces_

 _Que des pétales de rose,_

 _Soufflées par Borée jusqu'à terre..._

 _Ou que des perles de rosée,_

 _S'échouant, dès l'aube, dans l'eau pure d'une rivière. »*_

Il toussa plus fort et je vis son visage inondé de sueur se tordre de douleur.

« Buvez de l'eau ! » le pressai-je, un verre déjà dans ma main.

Il se détourna.

« N'approchez pas... Vous devez vivre. Merci... merci pour le poème... j'ai entendu mon fils le réciter si souvent... Je voulais encore... Je voulais... Je voudrais... »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, il avait dû être beau ce sourire, cette nuit hélas il était sinistrement fou.

« Je t'écoute mon fils... délira-t-il. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir écouté avant... »

Son corps fut soudain pris de convulsions violentes et je criai pour alerter une infirmière. Quand enfin l'aide arriva, l'homme s'était endormi, son souffle à jamais perdu. On me houspilla et je fus renvoyée dans le service pédiatrique.

Je m'isolai finalement dans la bibliothèque déserte. J'avais appris à ne jamais me donner en spectacle. Seule, à l'abri des regards, je pus enfin pleurer cet homme que je ne connaissais pas, mais aussi ma vie qui méritait pourtant d'être vécue et mes rêves trop fous pour mon époque. Vers quatre heures trente du matin, Carlisle me força à monter dans un taxi et à rentrer chez moi.

Plus tard dans mon lit, je rêvassais, j'avais besoin de croire qu'il y avait plus à recevoir et à ressentir. Le ciel pâlit, l'aube pointerait bientôt et me forcerait à redescendre de mon nuage. Je fermai les yeux pour échapper à cette réalité trop lourde. J'aurais aimé vivre non pas ailleurs, car les femmes étaient partout soumises dans des sociétés patriarcales, mais à une autre époque, une époque future.

Que serait le monde dans un siècle ? J'étais triste rien qu'en pensant que jamais je ne le saurais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me questionner. Dans ce futur, pourrais-je travailler comme un homme, gagner de l'argent comme un homme, m'habiller comme un homme, décider de ma vie sans pression parentale ? Je voulais aussi aimer pas seulement pour me marier et enfanter, je voulais expérimenter l'amour et la passion, connaître simplement le plaisir de vivre.

Quitte à souffrir... Quitte à devoir attendre que le docteur Cullen me regarde enfin et m'aime.

« Mieux vaut avoir aimé et perdu ce qu'on aime que de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour. »* me souvins-je.

Je murmurai son nom avec espoir, il était celui avec qui je voulais découvrir ce vaste monde.

« Comme je voudrais être ton égale et à jamais à tes côtés. » murmurai-je avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

 **_oOo_**

Je me réveillai sous les gouttes de pluie, j'avais froid et mes vêtements commençaient à coller à ma peau. Je me relevai en titubant face à un océan d'arbres. Je fis un tour sur moi même, déboussolée, j'étais bien en pleine forêt.

« Bella ? »

Je sursautai en entendant cette voix si chère à mon cœur... Au moins je n'étais pas seule, Carlisle était là.

« Tu la connais ? » intervint quelqu'un.

Je réalisai que Carlisle n'était pas seul, une femme brune s'accrochait à son bras comme si elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour m'approcher.

« C'est impossible. » murmura le docteur.

« Quoi donc ? » le questionnai-je en essuyant ma jupe.

« Tu as disparu, Bella... Il y a un siècle... jour pour jour. » me dit il en s'approchant de moi.

Je remarquai rapidement ses vêtements presque moulants et ses cheveux tirés en arrière, hier encore il les portait avec une raie à gauche.

« Que racontez-vous, docteur Cullen ? Et pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« À Skokie. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Skokie ? »

« Anciennement Niles Center. » précisa le médecin.

Je ne pus réprimer un rire, je ne l'avais pas cru adepte des plaisanteries.

« Nous ne devons pas être très loin de chez moi alors. » présumai-je.

« Bella, est ce bien toi ? » me demanda Carlisle, ses sourcils froncés.

« Oui bien sur. Qui d'autre ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. » lâcha-t-il.

« Moi non plus, docteur Cullen. Vous pourriez me ramener chez mes parents ? Ils doivent être fous d'inquiétude. »

Mon père n'aimait pas me voir dormir toute la matinée après une nuit à l'hôpital, ma mère devait me réveiller pour le déjeuner chaque jour. Je leur avais menti, j'aurais très bien pu être bénévole le jour, mais je voulais être avec Carlisle.

« J'en suis bien incapable hélas. »

La femme et lui murmurèrent trop bas pour mon ouïe, alors que je n'étais qu'à deux mètres d'eux. Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure des évènements.

* * *

 _* Extrait des Mangeurs de Lotus – Tennyson, c'est ce poème que Bella récite à Renesmée. La citation finale est aussi de Tennyson._

* * *

 _Vous avez compris que ce sera à nouveau une mini-fic. Et non ça n'est pas une fic Bella/Carlisle !_

 _Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos reviews et mis en suivi et/ou favori ! Déjà 20 reviews juste pour le premier chapitre, merci! C'est incroyablement galvanisant de vous savoir à l'écoute de mon imagination : -)_

 _Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le pourquoi et le comment, Bella n'est plus en 1918 mais en 2018._

 _Et pour précision, Bella a le béguin pour Carlisle._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Skokie, banlieue de Chicago, mai 2018**

 **PDV Bella**

La jeune femme s'éloigna, je la vis sortir de sa poche un petit objet et elle se mit à parler dedans. Elle portait un pantalon, réalisai-je étonnée et un peu choquée. Carlisle m'invita à les suivre, tous deux me guidèrent à travers la forêt, nous étions sur un sentier, pour autant je ne voyais que les bois à l'horizon. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne résistais pas au besoin de savoir où je me trouvais précisément.

« Bella, j'ignore pourquoi, ou comment, mais tu n'es plus tout à fait chez toi, lâcha Carlisle, l'air embarrassé. Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ? »

« Hier soir à l'hôpital, un homme est mort et j'étais si secouée que je me suis isolée. Je suis ensuite rentrée chez moi, je me suis couchée et voilà … Mes parents vont me tuer. » soupirai-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, Bella… tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? »

« Non. »

« Alice arrive avec les vélos. » annonça la jeune femme brune.

Carlisle suivit mon regard appuyé, il me sourit puis se tourna vers elle.

« Où sont passées mes bonnes marnières ! Esmé, je te présente Isabella Swan. Bella, voici mon épouse, Esmé Cullen. »

Mon cœur se serra face à cette nouvelle, et effectivement leurs mains gauches étaient toutes deux ornées d'une alliance en or. Le beau docteur dont je m'étais bêtement éprise était marié. Pourtant j'avais enquêté après l'avoir rencontré, il avait donc tenu secret son mariage. J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne pouvait pas être si séduisant et célibataire ! Je ris tout bas de moi-même, je m'étais comportée comme une idiote, m'entichant du premier homme qui m'avait prise au sérieux.

Esmé me proposa son manteau, étrange vêtement d'ailleurs, si chaud que j'en gémis de bonheur en le refermant. Nous marchâmes en silence sur le sentier un long moment, je les surprenais souvent en train de se regarder comme si ils pouvaient ainsi communiquer.

Nous finîmes par déboucher sur un chemin plus large, une jeune fille nous attendait avec quatre bicyclettes. Comment avait-elle fait pour les apporter seule ? D'ailleurs ces bicyclettes étaient bien étranges.

« Bonjour, je suis Alice. »

Ses cheveux étaient courts et hirsutes, quelle étrange coiffure pour une fille. Jamais je n'avais vu personne coiffée ainsi. Certes je n'étais moi-même pas à la mode, j'avais gardé mes cheveux longs depuis mon enfance. Ma mère, elle, les portait courts et légèrement ondulés, comme beaucoup de femmes.

« Bella Swan. » lui répondis-je du bout des lèvres.

« Tu sais en faire ? »

« Je sais faire de la bicyclette mais je n'ai jamais essayé avec ce modèle. » répondis-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est encore plus facile de nos jours. »

Elle se raidit juste après et lança un regard embêté à Carlisle. Elle me tendit un casque puis ôta mon chignon en quelques secondes sans même me demander la permission.

« Sécurité avant tout. » rigola-t-elle sans que j'aie à lui demander.

J'enfourchai le VTT, comme Alice appelait cette bicyclette, et suivis difficilement le petit groupe dans la forêt. Alice était intarissable et m'avait posé beaucoup de questions, me forçant à parler tout en essayant de ne pas tomber. Je n'avais pas osé demander quels étaient ses liens avec Carlisle et Esmé, les trois se ressemblaient de bien des manières, ils étaient pourtant très différents. La grâce que j'avais déjà notée chez Carlisle, la peau blanche et les yeux aussi lumineux que de l'or fondu, étaient aussi présents chez Esmé et Alice. Ce qui me frappait le plus était leur liberté et leur aisance à toutes les deux. Je n'avais pas besoin de connaître leur histoire pour deviner qu'elles ne vivaient pas sous la coupe d'un homme.

J'arrivai essoufflée jusqu'à leur maison, si différente de ce que j'avais pu voir dans ma vie, Alice m'avait prévenue que leur domicile était très moderne. Tant de fenêtres, des murs entiers ouverts ainsi vers l'extérieur. L'intérieur était épuré mais chaleureux, définitivement moderne.

« Allons te trouver d'autres vêtements. » proposa Alice.

« Oui, merci. »

Je la suivis jusqu'à une chambre, elle ne me laissa pas le temps de m'y attarder, elle me poussa vers la salle d'eau attenante. C'était si luxueux ! Alice rigola, j'avais du encore penser à voix haute, j'en avais la fâcheuse habitude.

« Tu devrais prendre un bain, Esmé te prépare à manger. Je vais t'apporter des vêtements… différents de ceux que tu portes. »

Elle actionna le robinet de la baignoire puis me laissa seule. J'avais beau être décontenancée, je n'en étais pas effrayée, j'avais une confiance totale en Carlisle. Je me plongeai dans l'eau savonneuse, me délectant de la chaleur et des odeurs. Alice frappa à la porte peu après et déposa rapidement une petite pile de vêtements sur un banc en bois. Je fermai les yeux et me détendis sans efforts dans le bain.

Quand l'eau fut froide, je m'extirpai à regret. Alice avait aussi préparé une épaisse serviette, je m'en enveloppai en soupirant d'aise. Tout était parfait ici, peut-être étais-je morte et avais-je atterri au paradis, plaisantai-je.

Les vêtements étaient en effet très différents. Les sous-vêtements surtout, je compris néanmoins comment les enfiler et les admirais longuement dans le grand miroir. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas commercialisés à Chicago ? Combien de fois avais-je pesté en enfilant une longue culotte ou en m'enfermant dans un corset ? Il y avait aussi une longue jupe noire fluide, sans motif et… ma foi une sorte chemise sans boutons, une tunique ravissante blanche avec un col d'homme.

À peine ouvris-je la porte menant à la chambre qu'Alice me prit le bras et m'entraîna vers le rez-de-chaussée. On m'installa au salon, un plateau encombré de biscuits et une tasse de thé fumante sur une petite table, je ne fis pas de manières. Tous les trois s'étaient assis autour de moi, en silence, ils attendaient que j'aie terminé. Si je n'avais pas été si affamée, je m'en serais formalisée et même vexée.

Une fois repue, j'essuyai ma bouche et chassai les miettes de sur ma jupe. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, contrairement à ma mère j'étais bien incapable de lancer une conversation.

« Bella, tant que je ne sais pas comment tu as pu te retrouver ici, je n'ai hélas pas de réponses à te donner, m'annonça Carlisle. Je te demande de rester avec nous et de faire preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit. »

« Merci de m'offrir l'hospitalité. » répliquai-je calmement.

« Ici, tout est différent, la manière de nous vêtir, de parler aussi, de communiquer. Nous allons tous faire le nécessaire pour ne pas te submerger de… surprises. N'hésite jamais à nous dire ce dont tu as besoin, et même ce qui te ferait plaisir. Vois cette expérience comme des vacances. »

« Je… je ne sais que dire. Docteur Cu-»

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carlisle. »

Je l'avais souvent appelé ainsi dans mes pensées et mes rêveries… Il était temps pour moi d'oublier tous mes espoirs. Je le chérirais toujours, personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil et compréhensif avec moi, avec un peu de chance nous serions de vrais amis.

« Je m'inquiète pour mes parents. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de me ramener chez eux ? » le questionnai-je.

« Je suis désolée, intervint avec douceur Esmé, mais… ils ne sont plus là. »

« C'est impossible, m'exclamai-je. Niles Center n'est qu'un village ! Mes parents sont à deux kilomètres, tout au plus ! »

Je me remémorai alors les paroles de Carlisle peu après qu'il m'ait trouvée.

« Vous avez dit que j'avais disparu… il y a un siècle, vous plaisantiez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, leurs regards à tous trois s'interrogeaient silencieusement.

« Que quelqu'un me dise que c'est faux. » m'impatientai-je, sentant déjà la panique m'envahir.

J'avais gardé la tête froide jusqu'à présent mais là c'en était trop ! Je m'étais endormie en 1918, et à ma connaissance personne n'avait encore inventé la machine à voyager dans le temps. J'avais dévoré chaque roman scientifique* de H.G Wells que mon père avait pu trouver. L'idée de le faire m'avait souvent faite rêver, mais c'était trop absurde.

« Allez-y, dites-moi la vérité, insistai-je. Je promets de ne pas crier. »

« Bella, encore une fois, je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible, mais il est vrai que tu n'es plus à la même époque. » déclara gravement Carlisle.

« Je ne peux pas y croire… C'est impossible… »

« Nous aurions voulu te le cacher mais… » Alice hésita à continuer.

« Nous ne voulons pas te faire peur, Bella. » reprit le docteur.

« Carlisle, je ne peux pas y croire, il faut que vous le prouviez. » décidai-je.

Ils se consultèrent longuement, prononçant des mots que je n'avais jamais entendus. Alice me parut être la décisionnaire. Elle se leva, enclencha un petit bouton sur le mur et la pièce s'illumina.

« Je connais l'électricité. » me vexai-je.

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit boitier noir, au même instant Carlisle quitta la pièce. Le boitier vibra, le portrait du médecin apparut dessus puis j'entendis sa voix émaner de l'engin.

« C'est une version moderne du téléphone. » expliqua-t-il dans le combiné.

Je réfléchissais à tous azimuts, ils m'avaient montré des versions améliorées de ce que je connaissais déjà. Enfin je trouvai la preuve que le médecin me jouait une farce.

« C'est impossible et je peux le prouver ! » m'écriai-je, presque joyeuse.

« Bella, je t'assure que je ne mens pas. » contra Carlisle.

« C'est impossible qu'il se soit passé un siècle puisque vous êtes toujours en vie ! Et toujours jeune ! » annonçai-je, fière de moi, au médecin.

Ils partagèrent une nouvelle fois des coups d'œil inquiets et hésitants.

« Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. » maugréa Alice à ma droite.

« Si seulement Edward était là. » soupira Esmé.

« Qui est Edward ? » demandai-je.

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

* roman scientifique : terme utilisé pour désigner les romans de science fiction fin 19ème et début 20ème siècle.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je fus réveillée par des éclats de voix, déboussolée par cet environnement si étrange. Il était tard dans l'après-midi, déduis-je en regardant à ma gauche à travers le mur transparent. Habituellement, même après une nuit de garde à l'hôpital, je ne dormais pas autant. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas été fatiguée et puis soudain, j'avais piqué du nez et avais accepté de suivre Alice pour être installée dans une chambre. Voilà qui ne me ressemblait pas.

« Et comme par hasard elle est dans ma chambre ! » enrageait un homme au rez-de-chaussée.

Je restais sous les couvertures, attentive et un peu effrayée.

« Elle n'est pas responsable de ce qui lui arrive, ne t'en prends pas à elle ! » je reconnus la voix d'Esmé.

« Mais c'est impossible, Carlisle, tempêta toujours l'homme. Elle joue les amnésiques mais c'est peut-être un agent du FBI qui sait ! »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. » tempéra en rigolant un autre homme, sa voix plus grave que les autres.

« Edward, calme-toi. »

« Tu crois qu'elle ressemble à cette jeune fille qui a disparu mais ta mémoire te joue des tours. »

« Ce que tu peux être fatiguant ! s'emporta une femme que je n'avais pas encore entendu. Si il dit que c'est la même Bella Swan, on ne peut pas douter. Et d'ailleurs il te suffit d'écouter ses pensées pour être fixé ! »

Le silence se fit, j'attendis en haletant, le cœur battant la chamade. J'étais tombée chez des fous, je n'avais pas d'autres explications. Je devais m'enfuir, Carlisle était sans doute digne de confiance mais il était clair que ses compagnons, sa famille, ne partageait pas sa générosité et m'était déjà hostile.

« Elle est réveillée depuis combien de temps ? » questionna Carlisle.

« Aucune idée. Sans Alice et Jasper… » râla le fameux Edward.

Esmé frappa à ma porte quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tout va bien, Bella ? »

« J'ai un peu peur. » balbutiai-je.

« Oh ma pauvre… ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher que de la toiser. Pouvais-je réellement lui faire confiance ?

« Je suis vraiment dans le futur ? » voulus-je savoir une bonne fois pour toute.

« Oui, ma chérie. »

Elle entra dans la pièce et s'assit très lentement sur le lit à mes pieds.

« J'aimerais pouvoir tout t'expliquer mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ignores. Nous tous ne voulons que ton bien. Tu es ici chez toi. »

« Edward ne semblait pas de cet avis. » marmonnai-je.

Esmé parut peinée, elle posa sa main, trop froide, sur la mienne, je n'eus pas le cœur à la repousser.

« Tu as disparu le 24 mai 1918, nous sommes le 24 mai 2018. »

« Un siècle. »

Je me souvins avoir fait ce vœu avant de m'endormir mais c'était ridicule. Si ce genre de vœu se réalisait, ça se saurait. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi cette nuit là ? Pourquoi un siècle. Et pourquoi Carlisle était-il toujours là ?

« Tu te trouves à Skokie, à ton époque ce n'était que le village de Niles Center. » enchaîna Esmé.

« Alors je suis prisonnière ici… présumai-je en retenant mes larmes. Je ne reverrai pas mes parents. »

« Il y forcément une raison à ta présence ici, et surtout une façon de te renvoyer à ton époque. Garde espoir et s'il te plair, ne te crois pas prisonnière chez nous, ma chère. »

Carlisle et un jeune homme blond, intimidant et sombre, furent soudain sur le seuil de ma chambre, enfin de celle que j'occupais.

« Ne crains rien. » me demanda le médecin.

« Quelles sont mes options ? » éludai-je, en me levant.

« Vivre ici, avec nous, le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé et que je découvre comment te ramener chez toi. »

« Techniquement tu es chez toi ! intervint Alice en se glissant entre les deux hommes. Cette maison a été construite sur le terrain où se trouvait la ferme de tes parents. Par contre ta maison a disparu, c'est pour cela que tu t'es retrouvée en pleine nature. »

Les bras chargés de sacs bigarrés, elle entra dans la chambre et ordonna à ces messieurs de nous laisser entre filles.

« Je t'ai apporté des habits à ta taille, que penses-tu des pantalons ? »

Je lui fis non de la tête, non pas parce que je ne le voulais pas mais parce que je ne pouvais pas accepter que cette famille m'offre autant de vêtements.

« Ça n'est pas un problème pour nous. » devina Alice.

« Vraiment ? »

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de savoir si le confort de leur maison n'était que le fruit de la modernité ou de l'argent.

« Carlisle pense que tu devrais tout ignorer de notre époque mais je crois que tu dois réaliser ce qu'il y a de nouveau. Je suis certaine que tu hésiteras à rentrer chez toi. »

« Tu as vu quelques chose ? » lui souffla Esmé.

« Oui. »

« Vous m'avez dit de ne pas poser trop de questions, alors par pitié, évitez ce genre de phrase énigmatique. » râlai-je.

« Pardon. »

« Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, qui est Edward ? »

Elles échangèrent un regard, j'en roulai les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis dans sa chambre, c'est ça ? » insistai-je.

« Oui. »

« Et de ce que j'ai pu entendre, il n'est pas ravi de me savoir ici. »

« Il n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir. » s'empressa de me rassurer Esmé.

« J'ai besoin d'un brin de toilette. » annonçai-je en me relevant.

J'avais trouvé l'astuce pour échapper à Alice, me dis-je, sauf qu'elle refusa de quitter la salle de bains.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un soin capillaire et entre nous, tu devrais t'épiler. Les poils aux jambes ne sont plus en vogue au vingt-et-unième siècle. »

« Personne ne voit mes jambes, personne n'est censé les voir. » rétorquai-je en la vrillant du regard.

Alice pesta tout bas, apparemment j'allais bel et bien lui donner du fil à retordre. Une fois seule, je me déshabillai et m'allongeai dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude me ravit une fois de plus et me permit de digérer cette histoire de fous.

Accepter leur version des faits était le plus simple. J'avais magiquement traversé le temps, un siècle précisément, sans encombre. J'étais coincée, sans les connaissances nécessaires pour voyager, sans argent surtout. Mes parents me manquaient déjà mais je devais profiter de cette expérience incroyable et, comme l'avait dit Esmé, garder espoir de retourner à mon époque. Quelle chance que je n'aie pas souhaité vivre à l'époque de Jane Austen !

Le seul point qui me chiffonnait toujours était que Carlisle était là à cette époque. Comment avait-pu vivre un siècle sans vieillir ? Était-ce une prouesse de la médecine moderne ? J'en doutais, le fantasme de l'éternité était décrié par les scientifiques et les philosophes. Chaque vie devait s'éteindre, la nature était ainsi faite et jamais il ne fallait la contrecarrer.

Plus tard, en dînant, j'observais longuement Carlisle, cherchant des signes physiologiques d'un quelconque changement. Il me semblait bel et bien qu'il était le même qu'hier, enfin qu'un siècle plus tôt. Alice et Esmé étaient également près de moi, je n'avais pas encore vu le fameux Edward, l'autre homme et la femme qui avaient participé à la discussion animée de l'après-midi.

« Que sont devenus mes parents ? » demandai-je à Carlisle, une fois mon repas terminé.

« Ils t'ont cherchée, longtemps. Ils ont cru, et moi aussi je dois bien l'admettre, que tu avais quitté la ville pour intégrer une unité d'infirmières. »

« Oh… alors ils m'ont crue morte ensuite ? »

« Je le pense. Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps après ta disparition. J'ai essayé de te retrouver, je comprends maintenant pourquoi c'était impossible. »

« Êtes-vous toujours médecin ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-il en se crispant.

« Et vous Esmé ? »

« Je ne travaille pas… je m'occupe ceci dit. J'adore restaurer de vieilles maisons. Si celle de tes parents n'avait pas été détruite, je l'aurais rénovée. »

Tous les deux tournaient autour du pot. Que me cachaient-ils encore ?

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » persistai-je.

Carlisle prit la parole après un regard vers Alice qui hocha la tête légèrement.

« J'ai racheté le terrain à tes parents, quinze ans après ta disparition. Je voulais les aider, ils y ont vécu jusqu'à leur mort en 1948. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Un accident de voiture, m'apprit-il doucement. Je me suis toujours senti coupable de ta disparition, je pensais réellement que tu avais intégré la Croix Rouge et que tu t'apprêtais à partir en Europe. »

« Qui a gagné au fait ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Pourquoi ne lui ferions nous pas un petit cours d'histoire avancé ? proposa Alice. Jazz a tout ce qu'il faut en DVD. »

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? » intervint Esmé.

Les voici qui parlaient de nouveau entre eux et utilisaient des mots que je ne connaissais pas. C'était légèrement agaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un DVD ? »

« Tu es déjà allée au cinéma ? » éluda Alice.

« Deux fois. »

« Alors figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui, on a un écran de cinéma chez soi ! Plus petit bien sur. »

Elle m'entraîna dans le salon et pointa l'écran noir que j'avais déjà remarqué plus tôt. Elle se saisit d'une longue et fine boîte et l'écran s'anima. Les couleurs vives me fascinèrent, le son limpide m'émerveilla.

« Trouve un DVD avec des images d'archives. » dicta Carlisle à Alice, qui fila à l'étage.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée, Bella ? » s'enquit Esmé.

Je lui fis non de la tête. Elle m'apporta une épaisse couverture ainsi qu'un coussin. Un DVD, m'expliqua Alice, était un support plus petit que les bandes de pellicules utilisées à mon époque.

Et le spectacle commença, des images telles que j'en avais déjà vues, en noir, gris et blanc, des voix distordues parfois. Mais parfois une personne parlait, filmée en couleur, un vétéran ou un historien. J'appris tant de choses sur la grande guerre mondiale, la censure avait bien joué son rôle à mon époque. La conclusion du documentaire me glaça d'horreur, il y avait eu ensuite une autre guerre mondiale.

« Tu pourras voir ce que tu veux dès demain, tu devrais te reposer. » me dit Carlisle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu le sauras demain. »

« Sommes-nous toujours en guerre ? »

« Pas ce genre de guerre. » soupira Esmé, son visage triste.

Je retournai à la chambre d'Edward, le cœur lourd. Pourquoi après de telles horreurs, le monde s'était de nouveau engagé dans une nouvelle guerre mondiale ? Je m'endormis en me disant que j'avais eu de la chance de ne pas avoir vu ces atrocités, celles de mon époque et celles qui avaient suivies.

En pleine nuit, j'entendis du bruit dans la chambre, un livre sans doute tomba à terre, je me redressai en sursaut. Un homme était figé au pied du lit, je ne pus distinguer que ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux ébouriffés dans la pénombre. Je me mis à crier, ce qui l'amusa, il éclata de rire puis disparut.

* * *

 _Qui donc s'est amusé à faire peur à Bella? Prochain chapitre PDV d'Edward! Merci pour chacune de vos reviews!_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _C'est génial parce que je n'avais pas du tout pensé qu'Emmett irait faire une frayeur à Bella, j'ai eu plusieurs d'entre vous qui ont pensé à lui au lieu d'Edward. Vous faites vivre les fics grâce à vos reviews 3_

 _Edward est bel et bien là, d'ailleurs, voici un chapitre de son point de vue. J'écrirai des PDV Edward de temps en temps._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **PDV Edward**

« Et ça ne te gêne pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui ? »

Esmé parut réellement décontenancée par ma question. Elle en fit presque tomber le grand bol dans lequel elle préparait de la pâte à pancake.

« Je t'en prie, c'est encore une enfant. » lâcha-t-elle finalement, incapable de taire son insécurité.

« N'empêche… c'est une humaine et elle peut nous causer beaucoup de problèmes. Si tu ajoutes à ça son béguin pour ton mari, les dégâts pourraient être pires. » insistai-je.

« Edward ! Arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Ok, je t'aurais prévenue. »

J'allais pour sortir dans la cuisine quand elle me retint par la manche.

« Attends, tu as vraiment entendu ça dans ses pensées ? »

Non, je n'avais rien entendu des pensées de l'humaine, mais Carlisle se ressassait ses souvenirs d'un siècle plus tôt quand il avait rencontré Isabella. Elle en pinçait pour lui, je l'avais décrypté facilement, mon père aussi. À l'époque, il avait trouvé ça simplement touchant. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour encourager Isabella, il avait plutôt agi comme un grand frère envers elle.

« Elle est réveillée. » éludai-je.

« Bien, tu vas pouvoir t'excuser de lui avoir fait peur cette nuit. Tu as raté l'occasion de lui faire une bonne impression à votre première rencontre. » me disputa-t-elle.

Je poussai mon numéro de gros bébé boudeur jusqu'au bout, Esmé était très dure à attendrir depuis que l'humaine était arrivée dans nos vies.

« Au fait, je vais récupérer chambre quand au juste ? Il va falloir des semaines pour me débarrasser de son odeur, elle est tellement puissante. »

« J'ai déjà prévu d'aménager le grenier pour toi… À moins que tu ne préfères le sous-sol ? » se moqua ma mère.

« Le grenier. » grommelai-je, vaincu.

Isabella descendit sur la pointe des pieds et tomba au bas de l'escalier. Je me précipitai vers elle, trop tard puis lui empêcher de toucher le sol hélas.

 _Crétin !_ hissa Rosalie qui avait assisté à la scène et m'avait vu user de ma super vitesse pour venir au secours de l'humaine.

« Elle n'a rien vu. » me justifiai-je tout bas.

« Tu vas bien ? » questionna Esmé en aidant Isabella à se redresser.

« Oui. »

L'humaine se mit à rougir violemment, mettant à mal mon contrôle. Puis elle me regarda, la peur dans ses yeux, me reconnaissant comme étant le méchant monstre qui l'avait réveillée la nuit passée. S'en était trop pour moi, je quittai le salon pour rejoindre Emmett et Jasper à l'extérieur. Je pus suivre dans les pensées de ma mère ce qui se passa ensuite.

« Je te présente Rosalie. »

Isabella murmura un timide bonjour à l'attention de ma sœur qui ne fut pas très aimable.

« Je t'ai préparé à manger. » annonça Esmé.

L'humaine la suivit dans la cuisine, je pus aussi les observer de loin par la fenêtre. Les cheveux bruns déjà emprisonnés en un chignon sur sa tête, son corps entièrement recouvert par ses vêtements, son visage nu, Isabella ressemblait à ces jeunes filles que j'avais croisées à mon époque. Mais elle était indubitablement la plus belle créature, et aucune femme, vampire ou humaine, n'avait jusqu'alors trouvé grâce à mes yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une humaine, dont le sang me rendait fou, ait cet effet sur moi ? Elle était ma malédiction, difficile de croire qu'elle n'était pas venue pour me torturer de mille manières.

« Edward, allons chasser. » me dit Jasper, me tirant de mes pensées.

 _Quand tu penses à son sang, j'y pense aussi_ , me rappela-t-il intérieurement, sans pour autant me le reprocher.

« Pardon. »

« Eh bah moi je vais aller la voir ! » décida Emmett.

Il entra une seconde plus tard dans la maison, Rosalie lui ordonna de faire attention et de ne pas trahir notre nature devant la fille. Dans sa bouche, le mot fille était une insulte, j'en avais déjà assez de cette hostilité. Je dis à Jasper de patienter encore un peu avant d'aller chasser, je voulais savoir si mon idiot de frère et ma snobinarde de sœur allaient bien se comporter avec l'humaine.

« Salut Isabella ! Moi c'est Emmett ! »

« Bonjour Emmett. » répondit Isabella poliment.

« J'ai un tas de questions pour toi ! »

L'humaine laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux, Emmett avait cette capacité à mettre à l'aise quand il ne voulait pas effrayer.

« Je t'écoute. »

Ils allèrent avec Esmé au salon, mon frère lui demanda d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle faisait mais très vite, ce fut elle qui lui posa des questions. Elle voulait vraiment tout savoir sur les évènements de ces cent dernières années. Il accepta de regarder avec elle les DVD de Jasper. Rosalie fulminait, jalouse. Elle avait beau prétendre être inquiète des risques de que cette humaine posaient en restant chez nous, elle était surtout jalouse de l'attention envers Isabella.

« Viens avec nous, Rose. » lui ordonnai-je depuis l'extérieur.

« Vous allez chasser où ? » nous demanda-t-elle après nous avoir rejoints.

« Tu es obligée d'être une peste avec elle ? » attaquai-je.

« Alors Jasper avait raison. » s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres rouges.

Jasper s'excusa et je vis dans ses pensées la discussion qu'ils avaient tous eue la nuit précédente, après ma fuite de ma chambre.

« Le coup de foudre, comme c'est mignon ! » railla ma sœur, me tirant des souvenirs de mon frère.

« Carlisle a raison, tu dois nous dire ce qu'elle pense. » me dit Jasper rapidement, sentant ma colère envers Rosalie monter dangereusement.

Comment leur avouer que je n'entendais rien ? J'avais beau essayer, les pensées de l'humaine m'étaient inaccessibles, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

« De toute façon, elle ne peut aller nulle part, ou bien elle sera enfermée dans un asile. » pointai-je en croisant mes bras fermement sur mon torse, pour ne pas passer mes mains dans mes cheveux et me trahir.

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose parce que… ? » ironisa Rosalie.

« Elle sait que Carlisle ne devrait pas être en vie, s'agaça Jasper. Oui elle peut nous causer de gros problèmes, c'est pourquoi elle doit rester avec nous. Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus proches de tes ennemis. » cita-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, personne ne la croira de toute façon. » répéta Rosalie.

« Elle n'appartient pas à notre époque, peut-être que dans quelques heures, elle aura disparu. » dis-je en sentant ma gorge se serrer à l 'idée de ne plus la revoir.

« De toute façon nous avons voté, même sans la voix d'Edward, ils sont majoritaires, elle reste. » rappela Emmett.

Jasper avait voté contre, tout comme Rosalie, mais puisqu'Alice voulait absolument qu'Isabella reste, il avait fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

 **_oOo_**

Repu et résigné à ne pas me laisser influencer par une humaine, je retournai chez nous trois heures plus tard en compagnie d'Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. Je sautai directement vers ma chambre pour une douche rapide. Je remarquai aussitôt que mes affaires avaient en partie disparu. Mon canapé avait été remplacé par le grand lit acheté lorsque Carmen et Eléazar étaient venus nous rendre visite à l'automne dernier. Ma penderie était désormais remplie de vêtements pour Isabella. Mon bureau avait été évincé au profit de celui plus petit qui habituellement était au rez-de-chaussée. Toute trace de mon occupation de cette chambre avait été effacée. Alice, après sa matinée à faire du shopping pour l'humaine, avait converti ma chambre de garçon solitaire en chambre pour jeune fille…

Après ma douche, une serviette autour des reins, je dus me rendre au grenier pour m'habiller. Alors que j'allais monter les escaliers, Isabella sortit du bureau de Carlisle, mon père sur les talons. Tous les deux me regardèrent, lui ennuyé et elle très surprise. Isabella se détourna rapidement, ses joues rouges.

« Nous t'attendons au rez-de-chaussée, Edward. » me dit mon père.

Isabella le suivit aussitôt pour descendre les escaliers, elle se retourna juste une seconde vers moi. Décidément, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de lui faire une deuxième bonne impression.

Au grenier, mes affaires avaient été juste empilées, à moi d'arranger l'espace. Je m'habillai rapidement puis rejoignis la famille au grand complet au salon. Esmé me sourit et s'approcha de moi, elle crocha son bras au mien et me força à venir au centre de la pièce.

« Isabella, voici Edward. Il a quelque chose à te dire. »

 _Excuse-toi de lui avoir fait peur cette nuit !_ m'intima-t-elle.

L'humaine se leva, me fit face en relevant son menton. Elle tentait de maîtriser sa peur tout simplement instinctive.

« Bonjour Isabella, la saluai-je en m'inclinant légèrement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée. J'aurais du attendre ton réveil pour récupérer mon ordina-, euh mes affaires. Ça ne se reproduira plus. » jurai-je.

 _Comme si tu allais être capable de te tenir éloigné_ , se moqua Emmett.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser d'avoir pris ta chambre. » murmura Isabella.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé ensuite, Emmett remis en lecture le DVD sur la guerre du Vietnam que l'humaine avait voulu regarder. Rosalie et Alice s'étaient mises à l'écart pour discuter. Jasper s'était assis sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné d'Isabella et était prêt à répondre à d'autres questions. Esmé alla en cuisine, elle s'amusait beaucoup à cuisiner pour l'humaine et se ravissait à chaque compliment reçu. Carlisle retourna à son bureau, il avait posé deux semaines de congés à l'hôpital pour tenter de trouver une solution au problème de notre invitée.

Comme mes sœurs et mes frères, j'avais reçu l'ordre de rester dans le salon. Si je leur avais avoué que le sang de l'humaine me tentait plus qu'aucun autre, mes parents n'auraient peut-être pas insisté. Finalement j'allai m'asseoir au piano, j'effleurai les touches, mimant la mélodie qui s'insinuait dans mes pensées depuis que j'avais vu Isabella Swan.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bon dimanche à toutes! Voici un nouveau chapitre (court comme ils le seront tous) qui j'espère vous plaira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **PDV Bella**

En trois jours, j'avais survolé un siècle d'histoire et je n'en sortis pas indemne. Mes nuits avaient depuis débuté par des cauchemars effrayants, pourtant dès que le pire arrivait, je m'étais sentie comme déconnectée de mes pensées. Mes nuits s'étaient terminées par des rêveries honteusement sensuelles, où apprivoisée par de tendres serments d'amour, je me perdais dans les bras d'un amant aux yeux noirs.

« Aujourd'hui tu n'allumes pas la télévision ! Il va faire gris toute la journée, il faut qu'on sorte un peu. » s'imposa Emmett après mon petit-déjeuner.

Esmé pesta tout bas, Edward gronda son frère depuis le vestibule, pourtant je ne compris la réaction d'aucun d'eux. Ils avaient parfois cette lubie de se parler en espagnol.

« Tu proposes quelque chose de particulier ? » dis-je à Emmett.

« Un tour de voiture ! »

Esmé tenta de me décourager mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'un peu d'air frais après une nuit aussi épuisante que les précédentes. Elle fit promettre à Emmett de rester sur la propriété et de me faire porter un casque. Je compris mieux son inquiétude quand, attachée de toute part, le jeune homme fit rugir l'engin.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour le supplier de s'arrêter. La vitesse à laquelle il avait parcouru les sentiers avoisinants et les soubresauts me donnèrent la nausée. Sentant que je ne parviendrais pas à la réfréner, Emmett me détacha d'un geste en déchirant les sangles, et m'ouvrit la portière. Je vidai mon estomac dans les rosiers d'Esmé.

« Désolée. » lui dis-je quand elle me tendit une serviette humide.

« J'avais peur que cela arrive. Je t'avais dit d'y aller doucement ! » disputa-t-elle son fils.

Emmett se dandinait, malheureux de m'avoir rendue malade, je lui promis de réessayer un jour prochain pour apaiser sa conscience.

 **_oOo_**

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à me familiariser avec le matériel moderne dans cette maison. Pièce par pièce, je découvris comment la vie n'était plus axée sur le travail mais sur le divertissement.

Alice et Esmé tentèrent de m'expliquer ce qu'était internet et m'apprendre à me servir d'un ordinateur. Je préférais tester leurs smartphones, écouter de la musique sur leur stéréo, me servir de leur tablette connectée avec un accès à tous les livres jamais écrits et trier tous les DVDs que je voudrais voir.

Dans la cuisine et la buanderie, je m'émerveillai davantage. Tout était fait pour faciliter les tâches quotidiennes : le lave vaisselle, la machine à laver, le sèche linge, le fer à repasser, le micro-ondes, le four à gaz, le réfrigérateur retinrent mon attention. Tout ce temps gagné avait aidé les femmes à être plus libres de chez elles.

Après cette réflexion, Esmé et Alice prirent du temps pour m'expliquer ce que signifiait être une femme au vingt-et-unième siècle. Mes rêves d'indépendance étaient enfin accessibles. Si j'étais de cette époque, je pourrais ne pas me marier avant ma majorité, choisir d'avoir ou non des enfants. Je pourrais étudier tout ce que je voulais où bon me semblait. Je pourrais conduire, aller où je veux, travailler autant qu'un homme et être reconnue pour ma véritable valeur. Je pourrais aussi ne plus du tout aller à l'église et subir les discours d'un curé pour justifier l'avilissement des femmes.

« À bas les traditions sexistes ! » rigolai-je après cette discussion.

« Alors maintenant tu es prête à vivre comme une femme de ce siècle ? » me piégea Alice.

J'étai tentée de dire oui mais je retournerais peut-être à mon époque. Je me découvrais des ailes faites pour voler, elles me seraient coupées si la magie cessait et je n'aurais que des souvenirs de cette liberté.

« Carpe diem ! » me souffla Esmé.

Oui, autant cueillir le jour sans me soucier du lendemain.

« Alors on va parler beauté ! » s'excita Alice.

Elle me fit un cours magistral sur les soins du corps et du visage, l'épilation, les protections périodiques, le shampoing, l'après-shampoing, le masque des cheveux… Elle était intarissable.

Je refusai de couper mes cheveux plus de deux centimètres, je me soumis à la torture de l'épilation, j'utilisai absolument tous les produits de beauté présents dans la salle de bains mais ne touchai pas au maquillage. En début de soirée, je fis mon entrée dans le salon à peine différente, au grand dam d'Alice. Je n'osais pas lui dire que je me sentais vraiment différente et en phase avec moi-même.

« Prendre du temps pour moi n'était pas du tout dans mes habitudes, expliquai-je tout de même. C'est un cadeau en soi. »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, Esmé et Alice m'applaudirent. Edward émergea d'un coin du salon, il me regarda un instant seulement, insondable, puis alla s'asseoir devant son piano.

Ce soir-là, seule dans mon lit, j'écrivis tout de mes découvertes, de mes sensations que je n'avais pas voulues partager, toutes mes questions aussi. Avant de m'endormir, je me demandais pour la millième fois comment j'avais pu vivre sans savoir ce dont le monde était capable de créer.

 **_oOo_**

Le lendemain, je suppliai Esmé de m'apprendre à tout utiliser dans la buanderie, insistant pour m'occuper seule de mon linge. Bizarrement, les Cullen ne portaient pas leurs vêtements deux fois de suite, une fois lavés, ils étaient triés et empaquetés pour être donnés. Du moins pour les vêtements en bon état, car je trouvai dans la poubelle toutes sortes de vêtements et de sous-vêtements déchirés.

« Vous êtes à ce point riches ? » questionnai-je Esmé, un peu gênée.

« Disons qu'Alice adore acheter des vêtements. »

Elle s'éloigna en emportant un gros sac de vêtements à donner comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une fleur.

« À mon époque, le gâchis était indécent. Les vêtements se passaient entre frères et sœurs, pareil pour les chaussures. » murmurai-je pour moi mais Esmé m'entendit.

« Tu as raison, j'ai peut-être oublié la valeur des choses. »

Je me sentis vraiment honteuse de les avoir critiqués, j'étais tellement confuse que j'en oubliai parfois mes bonnes manières.

 **_oOo_**

Alors que je lisais le journal dans le salon, en compagnie d'Edward au piano et d'Alice devant la télévision, j'entendis Esmé s'activer dans la cuisine. J'allai la rejoindre et lui demandai si elle avait besoin d'aide pour me faire pardonner. Elle me pointa le Domelre*, enfin le réfrigérateur, et m'invita à en sortir ce qui me ferait plaisir de manger. À mon époque, seuls les plus riches avaient pu s'offrir un Domelre et comme tous les habitants de Niles Center, j'avais été voir celui que la famille Gregory avaient acheté en 1916.

Je ne m'étonnai plus de la petite quantité préparée pour les repas, je n'avais jamais vu un seul Cullen manger. Alice prétendait qu'ils prenaient leurs repas chacun de leur côté à des horaires différents.

« Je parie qu'elle ne connaît pas la moitié de ce que nous avons acheté pour elle. » commenta Rosalie, depuis le seuil de la cuisine, le ton moqueur.

« Elle n'a pas tort ! renchérit Emmett qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de sa femme. Bella, tu devrais te faire une orgie de nourriture ! »

La claque que Rosalie lui décocha fut à mon sens disproportionnée mais après tout il avait dit « orgie » et ça n'était pas convenable.

« Bella, tu devrais essayer la crème glacée ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il néanmoins.

« Pas avant un déjeuner équilibré. » exigea Esmé.

 **_oOo_**

« Oh mon dieu… oh mon dieu… »

Je m'en fichais d'être la risée de toute la famille, cette glace « Cookie and cream » était tout simplement divine. J'étais assise sur un tabouret haut de la cuisine, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Esmé face à moi, Rosalie un peu en retrait mais tout aussi curieuse que les autres. Edward n'avait pas franchi le seuil de la cuisine, il se tenait contre un mur.

« Oh mon dieu… » gémis-je de plus belle avant de lécher la cuillère.

Après avoir dévoré le petit pot de glace vanille caramel et en avoir réclamé, Alice avait embarqué Jasper pour me faire rapporter tous les parfums qu'elle avait pu trouvés dans la supérette de Skokie.

« Essaye celle-ci ! » me pressa-t-elle.

« Rocky Road. » annonça Emmett en se frottant les mains.

À la première bouchée, je crus fondre de l'intérieur.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oui ! » soupirai-je, conquise.

Emmett se retourna et explosa si fort de rire que j'en ouvris les yeux, comprenant aussitôt la raison de son hilarité. Contrairement aux autres qui s'amusaient de mes découvertes gustatives, Edward avait les yeux fermés, les bras croisés sur son torse si fort que sa chemise était toute froissée. Je lâchai ma cuillère et me levai pour le rejoindre.

« Tu veux goûter ? » lui proposai-je en pointant le pot de glace.

Surpris de me trouver si proche de lui, il sursauta et ouvrit ses yeux, deux billes noires qui me donnèrent aussitôt la chair de poule.

« Non merci. » articula-t-il après avoir dégluti.

Il me fixa encore une minute, me faisant sentir mise à nue. Il quitta la maison précipitamment, disparaissant rapidement dans l'allée ombragée.

Edward Cullen était dangereux, c'était indéniable, alors pourquoi étais-je si attirée par lui ?

* * *

 _Quel effet a bien pu faire Bella à Edward en mangeant sa glace ? Merci d'avance pour vos reviews!_

 _J'ai la chance d'avoir rencontré de nouvelles lectrices, sachez que j'ai un compte facebook où je publie les liens vers mes nouveaux chapitres et des infos: VanessaJJ Fanfiction_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **PDV Bella**

Une semaine que j'étais dans cette époque et chez les Cullen, une semaine que je me retenais de poser certaines questions. En dépit de leurs précautions, je savais qu'ils avaient tous un secret, le même secret. Je soupçonnais ce secret d'être aussi fantasque que ce que j'avais lu dans des romans scientifiques.

D'une, les Cullen étaient tous de la même époque que moi ou presque, j'en étais convaincue. Chacun s'était déjà trahi, je leur tendais même des pièges. Mes questions innocentes sur l'histoire amenaient souvent des anecdotes personnelles déguisées, des sensations perdues, une nostalgie ou au contraire un dédain trop accentué pour n'être que basés que sur des faits appris à l'école. Ils avaient vécu ce siècle tout en conservant l'apparence de jeunes gens.

De deux, même si je n'avais pas jamais quitté l'état de l'Illinois, je n'avais jamais vu personne aux yeux dorés ou totalement noirs. Je savais que les yeux n'étaient pas censés changer de couleur non plus. Le changement était progressif chez eux, j'avais remarqué que Jasper et Edward étaient ceux dont les prunelles viraient le plus souvent au noir. Quand l'un des Cullen s'absentait, l'or de ses yeux luisait à son retour.

Les Cullen avaient fabriqué leur histoire familiale de toute pièce, par exemple Jasper et Rosalie étaient censés être jumeaux or je ne les avais encore jamais vu interagir ensemble. Mes cousines étaient des jumelles, toute ma vie je m'étais sentie exclue en étant avec elles. Edward et Alice, par contre, agissaient plus comme un frère et une sœur. Ils avaient des conversations silencieuses, des disputes quotidiennes et des réconciliations aussi régulières.

Carlisle me paraissait d'ailleurs encore plus âgé que les autres. Il ne m'avait pas semblé si riche quand je l'avais connu à mon époque. Cette maison était remplie de trésors, de livres rares et anciens, de toiles de maître et d'anonymes, sans parler de leurs voitures ! Carlisle agissait en véritable patriarche avec les cinq « enfants adoptés » et eux lui portaient un immense respect.

Esmé était la parfaite épouse et mère, j'en aurais été jalouse si je m'étais entêtée à craquer pour son mari. Elle était dévouée au bien être de tous, du mien également. Elle savait quand ne pas insister avec moi mais elle était têtue quant à me nourrir. Était-ce réellement un hasard de la voir rappliquer dès que mon ventre gargouillait ? Je ne le croyais plus mais je n'avais rien dit. Je lui avais demandé comment la maison pouvait tenir avec deux façades presque entières de vitres. Esmé avait apparemment construit la maison, enfin dessiné les plans, s'était-elle rattrapée après avoir tout de même expliqué qu'il n'avait pas fallu de grue… étrange. Étrange aussi le fait de ne pas porter de gant pour sortir un plat chaud du four, j'avais des exemples à la pelle.

Alice, si dynamique, se mettait parfois à l'écart pour se figer comme une statue. Je savais que ma tenue lui déplaisait et entre deux DVDs, elle me fourrait un magazine de mode pour me prouver que les temps avaient changé. Elle prétendait qu'un peu de peau découverte ne ferait pas de moi une femme de petite vertu.

Je soupçonnais plus qu'un flirt entre elle et Jasper. Leur façon de se regarder était si intense, je n'avais vu une telle communion qu'entre des deux époux. Jasper avait été mon guide dans les méandres de l'histoire, il s'était souvent perdu sur tel ou tel fait, déviant du sujet de départ. Avec lui, je compris mieux l'évolution de ce monde sans pour autant m'en ravir. Sa connaissance parfaite de la guerre de sécession m'avait littéralement bluffée, moi qui l'avais aussi étudié je voyais les évènements sous un nouvel angle. Malgré sa connaissance de l'Histoire avec un grand H, Jasper la contait comme si il s'agissait de faits divers. C'était comme si peu importe les évènements du monde, il ne se sentait pas concerné.

Rosalie se comportait à peine civilement envers moi si bien que je ne cherchais plus à discuter avec elle. Je la saluai à mon réveil, récoltant un « bonjour » grinçant. Elle s'était mise sa famille à dos à cause de moi et m'en voulait donc. Je suivais le conseil d'Emmett, je ne m'en « faisais » pas, comme il me disait souvent. Sa vanité sautait aux yeux et je me demandais souvent comme elle et Emmett pouvaient être heureux ensemble. Pas une seule fois je ne l'avais vu amorcer un geste tendre envers son mari, Rosalie avait tout d'une pimbêche.

Emmett était le plus normal de tous, réellement. Sa bonne humeur constante apportait dans cette maison étrange ce qui manquait d'humanité. Malgré les efforts de tous pour agir comme si ma présence ne les dérangeait en rien dans leur routine, je me sentais de trop. Seul Emmett parvenait à m'intégrer dans son quotidien sans paraître marcher sur des œufs. Il se faisait parfois reprendre par sa femme ou par Carlisle quand un mot ou un geste risquait de trahir leur secret.

Edward, lui, était le plus troublant de tous. Il ne m'avait rien dit après ses excuses qu'Esmé avait sûrement du lui ordonner de me faire. Sous ses traits angéliques, Edward cachait une souffrance profonde. J'avais la sensation que je lui rappelais quelque chose de très douloureux et que je le faisais souffrir physiquement. Il se trouvait très souvent dans la même pièce que moi tout en restant le plus éloigné de moi possible. Contrairement à Rosalie qui ne cherchait même pas à cacher sa défiance envers moi, Edward était comme craintif de s'approcher de moi. Ni lui ni moi ne pouvions, à mon sens, décider si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

 **_oOo_**

« Je te promets que ça n'est pas une ruse ! » persista Alice en me désignant la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisie.

« Au pire on me croira mormone. » contrai-je.

« À côté de moi, tu paraîtras stupide tout simplement, et tu attireras l'attention. »

« Parce que tu ne l'attires pas toute seule peut-être ? » cinglai-je.

« Tu serais née il y a dix-sept ans, tu t'habillerais comme moi. »

« J'en doute fortement. J'aurais le même caractère et serais tout aussi pudique. Et je te signale que tu m'as forcée à regarder ce film où toutes les filles n'étaient pas aussi… exposées que toi. Tu es au courant d'ailleurs qu'il fait à peine quinze degrés dehors ? »

J'entendis alors un éclat de rire, je découvris Edward sur le seuil de ma chambre, enfin sa chambre. Il baissa les yeux quand les miens le fixèrent. J'étais fascinée par ce que je venais de voir brièvement. Il avait souri, il avait même ri.

« Puisque tu es là, dis-lui qu'elle n'aura pas l'air ridicule dans cette robe courte. » l'apostropha sa sœur.

« Jamais je ne ferais ça, répliqua-t-il, acide. Elle est parfaite comme elle est. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et disparut. Alice souriait malicieusement malgré le ton sec de son frère, à croire qu'elle avait cherché à recevoir cette réponse.

Je mis tout cela de côté et m'impatientai davantage à la perspective d'explorer Chicago. Alice n'insista plus pour me faire porter une autre tenue.

 **_oOo_**

Pour la seconde fois de ma vie, je montais en voiture. Alice promit de rouler doucement et prudemment, Esmé nous accompagna également. Edward leur dit quelque chose en espagnol qu'elles firent semblant d'ignorer.

Mes accompagnatrices ne cachèrent pas leur joie de me sortir de la maison et leur impatience de me voir découvrir cette ville que j'avais connue cent ans plus tôt. Alors que nous allions franchir la barrière menant à la route, je fus prise d'un terrible mal de tête. Je hurlai de douleur, aussitôt la voiture se stoppa.

Je dus m'évanouir ensuite, terrassée de souffrance. À mon réveil, j'étais allongée sur le canapé du salon. Ma tête ne me faisait plus souffrir, pour autant Carlisle ne m'autorisa pas à me lever.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » me pressa le médecin.

« J'ai ressenti une très forte migraine. »

« Elle a hurlé de douleur. » ajouta Esmé.

Elle posa sa main sur mon front comme une mère le ferait, puis me sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolée. » me souffla-t-elle.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

« Et maintenant ? » continua Carlisle.

« Plus rien, réalisai-je en même temps que je parlais. Je me sens bien, très bien. »

Pour leur prouver, je me levai prudemment et fis quelques pas.

« C'est très étrange, tu as eu mal, très mal, et en quelques secondes. Pourtant dès que nous t'avons ramenée ici, ça allait mieux. Est-ce dû à la voiture ? » s'interrogea Carlisle.

« Je suis montée dans la voiture monstre d'Emmett, et je n'ai rien ressenti de tel. » lui rappelai-je.

« Mais nous sommes restés dans la propriété. » compléta l'intéressé.

« Et tu as eu mal quand la voiture a franchi la barrière. » conclut Alice.

« Si j'ai bien compris, je suis prisonnière de cet endroit. » soupirai-je.

C'était bien ma chance ! J'avais le monde à portée de main et je ne pouvais pas le découvrir, quelle poisse.

« Je veux être certaine. » annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison.

« Hors de question ! » rugit Edward, qui s'était matérialisé devant moi en un battement de cil.

Je le fusillai du regard et le contournai, Carlisle sur les talons. Edward nous suivit en pestant en espagnol. Le reste de la famille émergea également de la maison mais se contentèrent de m'observer depuis le perron. Il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour apercevoir le portail.

Hélas, la théorie se vérifiait puisqu'à chaque pas parcouru, une douleur à la tête s'intensifia. À une dizaine de mètres de la route, je me pliai en deux, luttant contre mon corps pour ne pas m'évanouir et faire demi-tour. Deux bras froids me soulevèrent sans effort et m'éloignèrent rapidement.

« Merci. » chuchotai-je en me nichant contre le torse d'Edward.

« Ne te mets plus en danger. » m'ordonna-t-il.

Il délaça ses bras de mon corps, je glissai au sol, prête à répliquer mais il avait déjà disparu.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour à toutes_

 _Les fêtes se passent bien?_

 _Merci encore pour toutes ces superbes reviews. Merci à vous de prendre ce temps pour m'écrire._

 _J'ai décidé de la fin, ça y est, et vous saurez ce que j'ai décidé dans quelques chapitres -)_

 _Je voulais éclaircir un point que j'évoquerai dans le prochain chapitre : si Bella ne peut pas quitter la propriété des Cullen c'est parce que c'était celle de ses parents et que c'est à cet endroit qu'elle a réapparu cent ans après. Elle a voyagé dans le temps mais non dans l'espace._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **PDV Edward**

« Et vous ne la laissez pas sortir ! » exigeai-je.

« Allons-y, Edward. Je dois aller travailler au matin. » s'impatienta Carlisle.

Je ne croyais vraiment pas que laisser l'humaine seule avec Emmett et Alice était une bonne idée.

« Ça va lui faire du bien, une soirée sans les regards noirs de Rosalie et les tiens d'amoureux transi ! » se moqua Emmett.

J'ignorais la remarque de mon frère pour me tourner vers le second. J'avais aussi exigé sa présence lors de la chasse de cette nuit, il avait très soif et l'humaine était une tentatrice malgré elle. Or Jasper détestait s'éloigner d'Alice.

« Allez, va t'aérer, elle sera encore là à ton retour. » continua Emmett.

« Tu le surveilles. » ordonnai-je à ma sœur.

À cet instant, le bruit caractéristique de la douche de mon ancienne chambre résonna dans la maison. Jasper posa aussitôt sa main sur mon épaule, détournant ainsi le cours de mes pensées. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de m'éloigner de l'humaine, me donner très soif.

 **_oOo_**

« Je vais m'en contenter. » annonçai-je à ma famille.

« Tu as assez bu ? » s'enquit Esmé, un peu inquiète de mon manque de motivation lors de cette chasse.

« Oui, mais continuez. »

Carlisle envisagea alors une escapade avec sa femme, je bloquai ses pensées sur le champ. Rosalie décida de continuer seule, se doutant des projets du couple. Jasper préféra être prudent et se nourrir plus que nécessaire.

« Tu m'envoies Emmett. » me commanda Rosalie.

Je courus jusqu'à la maison, un sourire de plus en plus grand aux lèvres.

« Non, c'est une théorie débile ! » entendis-je s'écrier Isabella quand je fus assez proche de la maison.

Emmett et Alice explosèrent de rire, l'un d'entre eux versa un liquide dans un verre, l'humaine murmura « merci ». Je poussai davantage sur mes jambes pour parcourir le dernier kilomètre.

« Cette excuse fumeuse ne s'est pas du tout vérifiée, continua l'humaine. Il n'y a eu que le Cambodge et le Laos qui ont basculé dans le communisme. Mais pourquoi nos gouvernements se croient-ils investis d'une mission divine ?! »

Aucun doute n'était possible, Emmett et Alice étaient en train d'enivrer ma Bella ! Mais à quoi pensaient-ils ?!

« Je n'ai pas dit que cette théorie s'était réalisée ou qu'elle justifiait les tragédies au Vietnam ! s'emporta mon frère, faussement vexé. J'ai juste dit qu'ils avaient vachement peur des communistes à l'époque. »

J'arrivai enfin à la maison, me précipitai dans le salon où ces deux crétins avaient apparemment prémédité leur coup. Ils avaient acheté assez d'alcool pour ouvrir un bar clandestin comme au temps de la prohibition.

« Salut frérot ! » m'accueillit Emmett.

 _C'était son idée !_ me jurèrent mon frère et ma sœur en pensée.

« Vous allez me le payer. » grinçai-je tout bas en espagnol.

Isabella se leva, tituba, et posa ses poings sur ses hanches, elle savait être impressionnante.

« Tu ne peux parler en anglais en ma présence ?! Tu es réellement le garçon le moins poli que je connaisse ! À mon époque, les hommes étaient des gentlemen. »

« Mais c'est qu'il est trop jeune, notre Eddie ! » se moqua Emmett avant que je puisse réagir.

J'avais failli me trahir en répliquant à cette humaine que ma mère m'avait moi aussi élevé pour être un parfait gentleman et que j'en étais un avec quiconque… sauf avec elle.

« Rosalie t'attend. » dis-je à mon frère, bien heureux de me débarrasser de lui.

Il joua des sourcils et s'en alla en sifflotant.

« Ils ne sont pas partis dîner à Chicago ? » s'étonna Isabella.

Elle avait du remarquer que mon frère avait quitté la maison sans même prendre une veste. Emmett se montrait trop imprudent et l'humaine était trop observatrice. J'allais en parler à Carlisle, Emmett l'écouterait sûrement.

« Edward est quelqu'un de vieux jeu, intervint Alice. Il a simplement du mal avec la nouveauté. »

« Merci. » raillai-je.

J'étais déjà un rustre aux yeux de l'humaine, je passais désormais pour un débile à cause de ma sœur.

« Tu es prête à te coucher ? » la questionna Alice.

« Je crois que je devrais manger d'abord, décida Isabella. Mon père boit rarement mais quand il boit, il mange toujours beaucoup, boit beaucoup d'eau et ne se couche jamais ivre. »

« Oh ! Jasper arrive ! s'exclama ma sœur. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je te laisse avec Edward ? »

L'humaine et moi la fusillâmes du regard, puis conscients de la réaction de l'autre, nous nous dévisageâmes, vexés. L'idée d'être seul avec elle ne me contrariait pas, bien au contraire, seulement je ne me faisais pas confiance. Si j'écoutais ce fantôme dans ma poitrine, je courtiserais Isabella. Quel sombre idiot j'étais !

« Allons dans la cuisine. » proposai-je à l'humaine.

Elle fut étonnamment alerte dans la cuisine, elle ne titubait presque pas, savait exactement où se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle commença à battre des œufs puis se tourna vers moi, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

« Tu en veux ? » proposa-t-elle finalement.

Je déclinai poliment puis m'assis sur un des tabourets, signifiant ainsi que je comptais bien rester avec elle. Admettre le plaisir que je ressentais à être seul avec elle ne fut pas difficile. Le plus pénible était qu'au même moment, Alice me narguait, elle m'ordonnait d'être enfin amical avec Bella et de ne pas écouter aux portes. Jasper venait de sauter directement par la fenêtre de leur chambre, ses pensées uniquement tournées vers sa femme.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » lançai-je.

« Oui, j'ai mis plus d'une heure à réaliser qu'ils me servaient de l'alcool ceci dit. » se désola l'humaine.

« Ils n'auraient jamais du. »

« C'est de ma faute, je leur ai dit que puisque j'étais confinée ici jusqu'à dieu seul sait quand, je voulais expérimenter un maximum de choses. Selon Emmett, être saoul est une expérience importante. »

« Il ne faut jamais écouter Emmett. »

Elle rit puis se tourna vers la plaque de cuisson. Le temps que l'omelette cuise, j'avais l'occasion d'enfin la regarder sans les remarques moqueuses de ma famille. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules et caressaient ses reins, je mourrais d'envie de les toucher, d'y passer mes doigts et de les humer.

« Quel endroit préfères-tu à Chicago ? » me questionna-t-elle plus tard, en coupant des tomates.

« Le parc Horner. » répondis-je sans réfléchir.

« Vraiment ? Carlisle t'a dit que c'est juste à côté de l'hôpital où nous travaillons ? Enfin avant… J'y vais souvent en attendant le tram pour rentrer à Niles Center. »

« C'est tellement paisible là-bas, je m'asseyais au bord de la fontaine, au nord du parc, et chaque dimanche après-midi j'attendais le spectacle de magie. Et adolescent, j'allais jouer au base-ball avec mes amis. Tu te souviens de l'odeur de caramel à l'entrée ouest ? Ma mère m'achetait toujours- Quoi ? »

Isabella me regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Rien. Continue. » m'encouragea-t-elle gentiment.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je perdais mes habitudes de cette charade humaine en la présence d'Isabella. Elle agissait comme un alcool sur moi, apaisant mes tensions, déliant ma langue, corrompant mes pensées.

Mentir était un art pour nous autres vampires, un art que nous avions du maîtriser pour continuer à vivre pacifiquement au milieu des humains. Pourquoi cette humaine-ci semblait déceler mes mensonges ? Je devais en dire le moins possible, me sermonnai-je.

« Tu es né à Chicago, tu y as grandi. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Je connais mal la ville, admit-elle. J'y suis allée quelques fois quand j'étais petite, avec mes parents. Grâce au bénévolat à l'hôpital, j'ai pu sortir de Niles Center. Je suis certaine qu'il y a tant de choses pour moi à découvrir. »

« C'est une ville magnifique. Tu devrais effectivement la parcourir de long en large. »

Isabella mangea rapidement, une fois la vaisselle débarrassée et chargée dans le lave-vaisselle, elle hésita devant le congélateur.

Pitié, pas une glace, priai-je.

« As-tu déjà été saoul ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non. »

Elle sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange du réfrigérateur et m'en proposa, je déclinai évidemment.

« J'adore le jus d'orange, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée pour aider mon corps à éliminer l'alcool. » se confia-t-elle.

« Au contraire, tu devrais en boire beaucoup, de l'eau aussi. Tu as beaucoup bu d'alcool ? » l'interrogeai-je.

« Quatre verres, Alice m'a promis que je n'aurais pas la gueule de bois. Elle devait me donner un médicament aussi. »

Je saisis cette opportunité pour m'éloigner quelques minutes d'elle, j'avais besoin de rassembler mes esprits. Ses yeux brillants, sa bouche plus rouge que d'habitude, ses cheveux libres, elle me rendait encore plus fou et déraisonnable ce soir. Elle me remercia plusieurs fois quand je revins très vite avec deux capsules.

Je ne sus comment l'humaine réussit ce tour de force, elle me fit parler près d'une heure de ma vie à Chicago. Beaucoup d'anecdotes durent être modifiées pour coller à notre charade, évidemment. C'était si agréable de parler ainsi de mes parents biologiques, du quartier où j'avais grandi, de mes cours de solfège et de piano, des dimanches au parc.

« Je me souviens d'un dimanche de printemps, dans le parc Horner, un homme parlait de la guerre. Ça a chamboulé ma vie, j'avais quatorze ans, évoquai-je plus sombre. J'ai cru chaque mot qu'il a dit, j'ai voulu devenir soldat et partir combattre les Allemands, j'ai cru à la gloire militaire. Mon père était fou de rage. »

« Tu n'as pas eu de frères et sœurs ? »

« Non, et j'avais ce poids sur mes épaules, même enfant. Je devais réussir pour succéder à mon père. J'avais pour habitude de me cacher pour lire ou jouer. Quand j'ai donc parlé de m'enrôler, mon père m'a envoyé dans un pensionnat en pleine campagne. »

« J'imagine que ça a été difficile. »

« Je me suis accroché à mon rêve tout en étudiant. » lui-dis-je, balayant mes obscurs souvenirs de nuits entières à lutter contre mes larmes parce que j'étais loin de chez moi.

« Et que s'est-il passé quand tu as été majeur ? »

 _Piège !_ m'avertit Alice depuis sa chambre.

« Je ne le suis pas encore. Mes parents sont décédés il y a deux ans, maintenant je vis avec cette famille de fous. » me rattrapai-je, me maudissant moi-même pour mon manque d'attention.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura Isabella en s'approchant de moi.

« Tes parents te manquent ? » la questionnai-je à mon tour.

« Oui et non… Toi et moi avons partagé la même ambition, même si évidemment je n'aurais pas été sur le champ de bataille. Depuis des mois, je harcèle mes parents pour qu'ils me laissent intégrer l'école d'infirmières de la Croix Rouge. Maintenant je sais que la guerre s'est terminée quelques mois plus tard, je n'aurais pas été sur le front, mais j'aurais pu aider les soldats blessés à leur retour. Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé des traumatismes psychologiques, de leur traitement et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai vu faire à l'hôpital avec les soldats déjà revenus. Il y a eu tellement d'avancées dans ce domaine, à cette époque moderne on semble prendre autant soin de l'esprit que du corps. »

Elle termina son troisième verre de jus d'orange puis regarda autour d'elle, la mine grave.

« J'espère me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai appris, je ne pense pas pouvoir éviter les grandes catastrophes mais ce savoir est déjà très précieux. »

« Tu veux réellement te souvenir de tout ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Bien sur et je veux me souvenir de vous tous. Je… je verrai sans doute Carlisle à mon retour dans mon époque mais vous tous me manquerez. »

« Vas-tu devenir infirmière ? »

« Oui. Et toi, deviendras-tu soldat ? »

Ses yeux me sondèrent, attendant de me voir tomber dans son piège. Elle ne réalisait pas que le réel danger pour moi était de lui avouer mon amour pour elle, inconditionnel, éternel et surtout impossible.

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher. » dis-je seulement.

Elle me suivit jusqu'aux escaliers mais aux premières marches escaladées, les gémissements d'Alice et de Jasper résonnèrent, nous figeant, Isabella et moi. J'étais hélas capable de reconnaître quand Alice et Jasper faisaient l'amour, et ça n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Pourquoi simulaient-ils ?

« On pourrait écouter de la musique dans le salon. » proposa-t-elle.

* * *

 _Pour le parc Horner, il existe bel et bien mais a été créé en 1946, j'ai été juste très fainéante pour trouver un endroit où ces deux-là auraient pu se croiser._

 _Bella creuse pour découvrir le secret des Cullen, Edward comme les autres, baisse parfois sa garde._

 _Prochain chapitre, on reprend à la fin de ce passage et l'on verra ce qu'une Bella ivre est capable de faire._

 _Merci d'avance pour vos reviews._


	8. Chapitre 8

_Rating M vers la fin du chapitre (tout petit passage)._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **PDV Bella**

J'avais rattrapé mon retard, en 2014, les Etats-Unis étaient en guerre contre les terroristes, donc pas de pays en particulier et surtout pas des Allemands. Ce qui signifiait qu'Edward avait voulu combattre lors de la Grande Guerre.

Il agissait tellement comme un garçon de mon époque, il avait beau prétendre n'avoir que dix-sept ans, et en avoir l'air, il partageait le secret de jouvence de Carlisle. Je pensais qu'Edward avait eu mon âge à mon époque, il s'y était passé quelque chose et depuis, il n'avait pas vieilli.

Devais-je le confronter ceci dit ? Si les Cullen me mentaient, ça n'était pas par jeu, c'était pour se protéger, j'en étais certaine.

En fait ce qui me turlupinait n'était pas tant leur secret que l'attitude distante mais protectrice d'Edward envers moi. Il semblait vouloir à tout prix m'ignorer sans pour autant s'éloigner de moi. Ma seule hypothèse jusqu'alors avait été que j'étais surveillée de près, mais après cette soirée à parler avec lui, j'espérais que nous pourrions être enfin amis.

Dans leur chambre, Alice et Jasper s'étaient engagés dans des activités amoureuses trop bruyantes, j'en avais eu le rouge aux joues aussitôt. Je proposai à Edward d'aller au salon et écouter de la musique, pour tenter de couvrir les râles du couple.

« Quelle musique préfères-tu ? » le questionnai-je en m'installant au milieu du canapé.

« Les années cinquante. » répondit-il en souriant.

Il chercha une station de radio qui diffusait une musique je n'avais entendue qu'une fois : le jazz.

« Ma mère serait furieuse si elle savait que j'écoute cette musique. » rigolai-je.

Comme je l'espérais, il vint s'asseoir près de moi.

« Les codes ont changé, le jazz n'est plus mal vu. Après ça a été le rock qui a été considéré comme scandaleux. »

Je fermai un instant les yeux, bercée par la musique et surtout grisée par la présence d'Edward à quelques centimètres de moi. Je n'avais pas oublié cette sensation inédite et puissante que j'avais connu quand il m'avait portée. Même en ayant alors mal à la tête, j'avais été affectée par ce contact assez intime.

Quelque chose de froid frôla ma joue, je sursautai et ouvris grand les yeux. Edward baissa son regard, sa main encore proche de mon visage.

« Comment se fait-il que ta peau soit si froide ? Il fait une chaleur ici. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de frotter ses paumes sur ses cuisses, agité.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. »

Je me levai rapidement, il crut avoir gagné mais jura tout bas en me voyant me servir une téquila.

« Ça n'est pas raisonnable. »

« Rien n'est raisonnable pour moi et pourtant, me voici ! Je vis chez des inconnus aux mœurs étranges et- »

Alice gémit de plus belle à cet instant. J'en tombai lourdement sur le canapé, juste à côté d'Edward qui me prit mon verre des mains.

« Comment tes parents peuvent-ils tolérer ça ? » critiquai-je franchement.

« Tu ne devrais plus boire. » expliqua-t-il en posant le verre de téquila sur le guéridon à sa droite.

« J'ai bien compris la révolution sexuelle et je me doute qu'ils sont amoureux, mais ne peuvent-ils pas être discrets ? » m'écriai-je.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Une fois de plus, son regard, sombre ce soir, s'attarda sur mon visage.

« Tu as déjà fait l'amour ? » osai-je d'une petite voix, rougissant un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé.

Il avait l'air gêné, il n'avait pas besoin de rougir pour me le prouver. Je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles, je posai ma main sur son bras et parvins à articuler.

« Excuse-moi, c'était totalement déplacé de ma part. »

« Non, ne t'excuse jamais. »

« Ça doit être difficile de vivre avec tous ces couples. Tu as une petite-amie peut-être ? »

« Non. »

Voilà qui était très intéressant, une nouvelle pièce ajoutée à mon dossier _« les Cullen ne sont pas si ordinaires qu'ils veulent le faire croire »_.

« Et toi, Isabella ? »

Un hoquet de stupeur plus tard, j'osai formuler une réponse.

« Non… jamais… À mon époque, ça n'est pas envisageable. J'ai échappé à un mariage forcé, enfin je crois avoir gagné cette bataille contre mes parents. »

« Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir cela. »

« C'est ce genre de pratiques qui m'ôte toute envie de retourner à mon époque. » confiai-je gravement.

« Pourtant c'est la tienne… Carlisle n'arrive toujours pas à poser d'hypothèses sur ta venue. Dieu sait que j'ai longtemps douté de toi, mais il y a une raison pour laquelle tu es là. Et il y en a une pour que tu n'y restes pas. »

Mon cœur se serra, mes paupières chassèrent quelques larmes. Si j'avais eu le moindre petit espoir d'une belle histoire d'amour avec un jeune homme mystérieux, Edward venait de le tuer.

« C'est pour ça que ce serait mieux si tu oubliais tout. Comprends-moi ! ajouta-t-il à la hâte face à mon regard noir. Il n'y a rien de plus terrible que de savoir ce qu'on aurait pu avoir mais que l'on n'aura jamais. »

« Je ne vais pas rester éternellement dans cet endroit, hein ? Et c'est comme un purgatoire ici, je ne peux pas partir, je reste liée à cette terre où je suis née et où j'ai grandi. C'est comme si dieu me disait : ma grande, tu n'iras jamais nulle part dans la vie… »

Sa main s'approcha de la mienne, elle ne me toucha pas à même la peau, elle frôla ma manche.

Je pourrais blâmer l'alcool demain, en attendant, je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Isabella. » murmura-t-il.

Il s'écarta de moi et me repoussa véritablement quand mes mains tentèrent de s'accrocher à sa chemise.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Bella comme les autres ? » lui reprochai-je.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. »

Cette fois-ci, il me rejetait sans faux-semblant. L'alcool libéra mon cerveau instantanément, ma vision désormais plus claire, mes gestes plus sûrs, je me levai et évitai son regard. Je n'allais pas me donner en spectacle, ça non. Je ne fus pas longue à sortir de la maison, ignorant l'air trop frais et le vent. Je traversai la pelouse et empruntai le sentier qui m'avait emmenée ici.

Edward m'appela plusieurs fois, me demandant de rentrer, me répétant qu'il faisait froid et que je n'étais pas en état de marcher en pleine nuit. Me prenait-il réellement pour une petite demoiselle sans force ?

Regarde-moi faire, pensai-je en retroussant ma jupe et en pénétrant dans les sous-bois.

J'étais la reine des idiotes de m'être entichée d'Edward, je m'étais montée la tête, comme avec Carlisle. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'avec Carlisle, plus évident, plus excitant aussi. Le pire était qu'Edward ne s'était même pas joué de moi, j'aurais préféré, je l'aurais blâmé lui et non moi.

 **_oOo_**

D'abord je crus qu'il s'agissait d'animaux, leurs râles rauques m'attirèrent, je ne réussissais jamais à m'approcher de bêtes, je n'étais pas assez discrète.

Je les surpris au milieu d'une petite trouée d'arbres. Leurs peaux pâles luisaient au milieu de cet océan vert foncé, elles scintillaient presque, même si c'était physiquement impossible. Je me cachais derrière un arbre mais ne pus pas me retenir de les épier.

Même à une quinzaine de mètres de distance et grâce à la lune haute, je les voyais parfaitement. Rosalie et Emmett étaient à genoux, complètement nus. Lui derrière elle, sa bouche nichée dans les boucles blondes, ses mains sur les seins ronds et fermes, son sexe pointait entre les cuisses écartées de sa femme, caressant ainsi son sexe à elle. Elle gémissait, suppliait, ordonnait et lui n'écoutait pas, il faisait ce que son désir lui dictait, comme si c'était instinctif. D'un geste rapide et brutale, Emmett la força à se mettre à quatre pattes et Rosalie se mit à crier avec force mais pas de douleur, de plaisir.

Je respirais à peine, subjuguée par cette vision. Comment pouvaient ils me paraître si beaux et si sensuels ? Moi qui ne savais rien du sexe, c'est à peine si je me touchais en me lavant. Moi qui n'avais jamais expérimenté le désir avant, en voyant ce couple faire, je me sentis brûler de l'intérieur.

Leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris d'extase, je ne pouvais avoir aucun doute sur cela. Je m'éloignais en courant, continuant sur la route que j'avais voulu suivre. Mes pas étrangement sûrs me guidèrent sur le sentier jusqu'à l'endroit où je m'étais couchée en 1918 et m'étais réveillée en 2018.

Je m'assis en tremblant sur le sol humide et frappai le sol avec colère. Oh comme j'étais jalouse de Rosalie et d'Alice. Moi aussi je voulais ressentir cela, l'intimité, la volupté, le désir et le plaisir absolu.

À chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais les visages du couple marqués par le plaisir. Pour me faire oublier ces images volées, je me forçais à me souvenir pourquoi je me trouvais dans cette forêt en pleine nuit. Et fatalement, en quelques secondes, je m'imaginais intime avec Edward. Je tentais de deviner comment ses yeux se fermeraient sous l'effet du plaisir, attisant ainsi un brasier en mon ventre qui menaçait de me consumer toute entière.

Le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà quand je réussis à apaiser mes pensées. Ce désir d'être aussi proche avec un homme m'avait prise au dépourvu, je n'avais jamais été préparée à cette sensation. Avec le calme, les questions affluèrent dans mon esprit. Était-ce aussi sensuel à chaque fois, avec n'importe qui ?

Je revins à la maison des Cullen, poussée par mon ventre vide et par cette envie masochiste de voir Edward. Je n'eus même pas à le débusquer, il était assis sur le perron de la demeure, ses yeux cernés fixés sur moi. Quand je ne fus plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il se leva et traversa la distance qui nous séparait. Je tentai de maîtriser les battements de mon cœur qui s'affolait et qui me soufflait que peut-être il avait changé d'avis.

« Isabella, dis-moi ce que tu as. » me pressa-t-il en m'examinant du regard.

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour moi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il touché la joue ? Pourquoi je me sentais différente auprès de lui ? Pourquoi m'avait-il rejetée ? Répondrait-il à ces questions ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles jamais Bella ? »

« Je… Je préfère Isabella. »

Edward recula, il reprit la posture dans laquelle je l'avais aperçu, mais de plus près, je vis sa main tirer sur ses cheveux, sa bouche se pincer, ses sourcils se froncer.

« Pourquoi ? » insistai-je.

« Parce que je suis le seul ici à t'appeler ainsi, c'est comme si tu… Non, oublie ça. »

Il se redressa et gravit les marches très rapidement.

« Tu es tellement frustrant ! Dis-moi ! » m'écriai-je.

« Ça n'est pas utile, tu retourneras à ton époque et je resterai coincé ici, sans toi. »

* * *

 _Edward lâche-toi ! J'aurais bien aimé décider mais les personnages sont ce qu'ils sont et font ce qu'ils veulent, alors soyons patientes. -)_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Merci pour vos reviews, continuez ainsi svp._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **PDV Bella**

Quatre semaines dans cette maison, quatre semaines sans pouvoir démêler le rêve de la réalité. J'étais perdue dans le temps et prisonnière de cette maison. La prison dorée avait cessé de me fasciner, la modernité ne parvenait plus à mettre en sourdine mes doutes et mes peurs.

Le temps me paraissait d'autant plus lent qu'Edward était devenu une ombre. Il désertait une pièce si j'y entrais, il prétendait dormir en pleine journée puis s'absentait de longues heures.

Tous les membres de la famille Cullen avaient noté le changement d'attitude d'Edward. Pour la plupart, je leur faisais pitié, Rosalie, elle, semblait assez satisfaite par la tournure des évènements. Tous étaient sur leurs gardes, même Emmett ne faisait plus de bourde et pesait chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Je me sentais d'autant plus exclue que je me retrouvais désormais seule avec Esmé, les autres enfants ayant repris les chemins du lycée. Carlisle avait voyagé plusieurs jours en quête de réponse à l'énigme de ma présence, il en était revenu bredouille et était retourné travailler à l'hôpital.

Je n'avais plus que mes spéculations pour résoudre le mystère de cette famille. La liste des bizarreries était longue, rien à ma connaissance ne pouvait définir leur nature. Je ne percerais pas leur secret seule, en tout cas pas en me contentant d'observations.

 **_oOo_**

« Que veux-tu que je te cuisine pour le déjeuner ? » m'interrompit Esmé alors que je tournais en rond dans ma chambre.

« J'ai vu cette publicité… Mac Donalds. »

« Oh euh… oui je peux aller te chercher un repas. Il y en a un près de l'autoroute, j'y vais tout de suite. »

« Merci beaucoup Esmé. »

Elle hésita sur le seuil, je lui souris innocemment puis allai m'asseoir dans le salon. À travers la baie vitrée, je la guettais, si elle sortait son téléphone portable, j'aurais un chaperon rapidement. Elle ne le fit pas.

J'attendis cinq bonnes minutes avant de monter nonchalamment jusqu'au grenier. Après un coup à la porte comme sécurité, au cas où Edward serait rentré discrètement, j'entrai dans la chambre provisoire qu'il occupait.

Sur son bureau étaient empilés des livres et des cds, d'autres encombraient une dizaine de cartons contre un mur. Seul son canapé semblait lui servir, pas de lit et sur le canapé, il n'y avait pas de drap ni d'oreiller. Où dormait-il, me demandai-je en m'allongeant sur le canapé. J'inhalais profondément, la pièce embaumait de son odeur, c'était enivrant. J'aurais pu rester ainsi, hélas Edward n'apprécierait pas si il apprenait ma présence dans son repère.

Un grand carnet à la couverture de cuir avait été abandonné sur une table de chevet, je l'attrapai délicatement. L'écriture d'Edward s'étalait élégamment sur les pages jusqu'au milieu du carnet.

Je le cachai dans mon chemisier puis repartis à la pêche aux indices. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je n'avais rien trouvé d'étrange à part l'absence de lit et tous ces autres journaux intimes que j'avais trouvé dans une malle ancienne. Edward ne semblait pourtant pas vivre une vie si palpitante, que pouvait-il bien raconter dans tous ces carnets ?

Je ne poussais pas plus ma chance et quittai le grenier en silence. En attendant le retour d'Esmé, j'aurais du m'installer au salon et me préparer à mentir. Je ne pus cependant pas me retenir de commencer ma lecture. J'ouvris le carnet que j'avais pris dans la malle, il commençait à la date du 17 avril 1959. L'écriture était la même qu'Edward, la date confirmait mes soupçons, à moins qu'Edward ait joué à écrire sur une époque qu'il n'avait pas connue.

Page après page, Edward décrivait sa vie de famille. Il parlait peu de lui, les anecdotes sur ses frères et sœurs étaient tantôt drôles, tantôt grinçantes, du moins pour lui. Emmett le mettait souvent au défi et Alice avait toujours le dernier mot.

Esmé rentra seule avec mon déjeuner peu après, me forçant à cacher les deux carnets sous mon oreiller. Je devais absolument trouver un moyen de les remettre en place, au moins celui que j'avais ramassé sur la table de chevet d'Edward.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » demandai-je à mon hôte après l'avoir rejointe dans la cuisine.

Elle me sourit et fit non de la tête. Depuis cette soirée fatidique où Edward m'avait repoussée, Esmé ne prenait plus la peine de s'inventer une raison au fait qu'elle ne partageait jamais mes repas. Je décidai de la questionner et de jauger ses réactions.

« Vous ne voulez pas avoir un bébé ? Vous êtes encore jeune et quand ils seront tous à l'université- »

« Je ne peux pas en avoir, m'interrompit-elle d'un ton voilé de tristesse. J'ai eu un fils autrefois… Il est décédé trois jours après sa naissance. »

D'instinct je me penchai au dessus de la table et posai mes mains sur les siennes. Elle s'écarta légèrement.

« Oh je suis tellement désolée d'apprendre cela. Vous et Carlisle avez du être dévastés. »

« Carlisle n'était pas le père, j'ai été mariée avant de le rencontrer. Une brute qui me battait, je me suis enfuie en apprenant ma grossesse, j'avais peur pour le bébé. Mais mon fils est mort quand même et j'ai voulu mourir. Mais Carlisle m'a trouvée. »

Je me levai d'un bond et allai à ses côtés. Je passai un bras autour des épaules d'Esmé et la serrai aussi fort que possible. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse et j'ai une famille. »

 **_oOo_**

Esmé m'avait ensuite dit qu'elle devait terminer un projet et elle se retira dans son bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Dans ma chambre au deuxième étage, j'entamai la lecture du carnet d'Edward le plus récent. Je devais faire vite et le remettre en place avant le retour d'Edward.

Je tournai les pages jusqu'à tomber sur une date familière, trois jours après mon arrivée chez les Cullen.

 _27 mai 2018_

 _Elle paraît être sincère, elle a traversé un siècle. C'est fou mais j'ai vu assez dans ma vie pour y croire sans chercher à comprendre._

 _Je dois subir leurs remarques, leurs pensées sont pires encore. Esmé espère qu'enfin mon âme sœur est venue à moi, littéralement. Elle rêvasse parfois de nous voir tous réunis, la famille enfin au complet. Évidemment elle aime l'humaine comme sa propre fille._

 _Carlisle ne croit pas au hasard, il a longuement discuté avec l'humaine et pense qu'une bonne étoile a peut-être tout simplement réalisé ce vœu. Il n'est peut-être possible que de voyager d'un siècle à l'autre._

 _Alice enrage, nous sommes tous flous et l'humaine est carrément invisible. Mais elle reste persuadée qu'aucun danger ne nous guette, que la venue de l'humaine est une bonne chose._

 _Jasper garde son contrôle mais c'est un combat de titans. Il ne parvient pas facilement à influencer l'humaine._

 _Emmett est le pire, comme à son habitude. Il joue la charade sans précaution et ne cesse de faire des blagues que l'humaine ne peut même pas comprendre._

 _Rosalie trouve la situation finalement amusante. Biensûr elle est jalouse de l'humaine et craint pour notre famille, mais mon tourment l'enchante._

 _Parce que moi je suis en enfer. Je la veux et je sais que je ne dois pas. Si seulement j'avais cédé à mes pulsions… Non, je divague, jamais je n'aurais pu la blesser, du moins je tente de m'en persuader._

 _Il faut qu'elle parte, vite. Elle n'est pas en sécurité avec nous, et surtout pas avec moi._

 _31 mai 2018_

 _Elle ne réalise pas à quel point elle excite le monstre en moi._

 _Je suis torturé, chaque seconde pire que le précédente, chaque seconde meilleure que la précédente. Rosalie a raison, je suis masochiste._

 _Je me pose trop de questions, à tout moment de la journée et de la nuit, elles varient souvent mais le plus souvent, je me demande : et si je l'avais connue avant de mourir, l'aurais-je autant voulue ?_

 _8 juin 2018_

 _Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas embrassée ? Elle le voulait et si au matin elle aurait regretté, j'aurais pu lui mentir et lui dire qu'elle avait tout imaginé._

 _Je ne sais plus comment agir avec elle, une chose est certaine, je ne peux plus lui parler de moi et tous les autres sont d'accord avec moi._

 _Elle ne peut pas s'attacher à nous, ce serait cruel pour elle parce que je reste persuadé qu'elle va retourner à son époque._

« Bella ? »

Esmé avait frappé à ma porte, je cachai les carnets, en panique.

« Bella ? »

« Entre. »

« Je dois aller régler un problème avec Carlisle. Les enfants sont sur le chemin, tu ne seras pas seule longtemps. Ça ira ? »

« Biensûr. »

À peine eut-elle quitté la maison que je retournais jusqu'au grenier remettre à leur place les carnets d'Edward. Les sentiments contraires d'Edward envers moi me paraissaient bien trop violents, je ne les comprenais pas. À mes yeux, l'amour était simple et joyeux, à l'opposé de que qu'il semblait ressentir pour moi. J'étais bien trop confuse pour continuer ma lecture et de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas croire ce qu'il y avait écrit. J'avais besoin de preuves pour étayer ma théorie et j'avais une chance d'en trouver sur internet.

Je maîtrisais l'appareil un minimum pour conduire mes recherches seule. Je commençais par entrer son nom dans le moteur de recherche, il y avait de par le monde beaucoup d'Edward Masen. J'affinais les critères de recherche et enfin un article de journal de Chicago qui datait du 26 mai 1918 attira mon attention. Il y était listé par ordre alphabétique les morts de la semaine.

 _Mort d'Edward Patrick Masen._

Je relus en boucle ces quelques mots, effrayée et incrédule. Il n'était pas mort, me répétai-je, conjurant ma peur, j'en avais la preuve. Hélas ma thèse se confirmait davantage. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose et depuis, Edward Masen n'avait plus subi les effets du temps.

J'entendis les Cullen rentrer chez eux, sans effusions. Alice ne viendrait pas me voir, ni ne tenterait de me faire essayer une nouvelle coiffure, un nouveau vêtement, et Emmett ne me raconterait pas de blagues ce soir. J'étais mise à l'écart, pour mon bien selon Edward.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, Edward se tenait sur le seuil, son regard aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Il me scruta quelques instants, puis il perdit son calme.

« Pourquoi tu es allée fouiller dans mes affaires ?! »

* * *

 _Bella touche du doigt le secret des Cullen. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, ça peut paraître peu mais c'est énorme pour moi et hélas toutes mes fics n'ont pas atteint ce nombre, même en étant terminées. Merci beaucoup._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **PDV Edward**

Elle me torturait volontairement. Elle m'en voulait à ce point pour attiser ma souffrance. Elle était ma punition ultime pour mes crimes et mes erreurs, voilà pourquoi elle avait traversé le temps.

Isabella avait pénétré dans ce grenier et son odeur resterait accrochée à l'endroit des jours entiers. Le feu dans ma gorge était pourtant sous contrôle, j'avais chassé plus que de raison avant de retourner chez moi. Une seule inspiration et l'or de mes yeux avait été noyé dans le noir.

Ces jours sans elle ne m'avaient pas guéri, au contraire, j'étais en manque d'elle. Tous ces sentiments illégitimes, je les avais recouverts avec une haine viscérale. Je la haïssais parce qu'à cause d'elle, jamais je ne serais simplement satisfait de mon existence. Je n'étais pas comblé avant elle, j'étais juste prisonnier d'une vie pénible. Après Isabella, plus rien n'aurait de sens, elle n'y était pour rien pourtant je la haïssais aussi fort que j'en étais capable.

Je maîtrisai d'abord le monstre en moi, le forçant à se contenter des litres de sang animal ingurgité ces dernières heures. Une fois ma soif sous contrôle, je descendis les escaliers d'un bond et ouvris la porte de mon ancienne chambre avec fracas. Isabella était allongée sur son lit. La surprise passée, elle se redressa, affolée et coupable.

« Pourquoi tu es allée fouiller dans mes affaires ! » m'écriai-je.

Alice, Jasper et Emmett se tenaient déjà derrière moi, prêts à intervenir, je refermai la porte qui grinça violemment.

« Edward… je suis désolée. » balbutia Isabella en descendant du lit pour mettre plus de distance entre nous deux.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »

« Je sais… pardonne-moi. »

Dans ses grands yeux marrons, ma propre image était déformée par la peur. La colère céda la place à la honte. D'instinct, j'inspirai pour recouvrir mes esprits mais cette erreur ralluma le brasier dans ma gorge.

« Isabella… ne refais plus ça. » lui dis-je d'une voix hachée.

Isabella s'était recroquevillée aussi loin que moi que possible.

« C'est juré. »

J'aurais du partir, m'éloigner encore, tenter à nouveau de tuer cette attirance. Je m'approchai encore plus d'elle pourtant, et lui tendis la main. Elle l'accepta et se redressa en tremblant encore.

« Pardon. » souffla-t-elle, ses yeux baissés et les joues humides.

Je m'enfuis avant de commettre l'irréparable et de l'embrasser. J'étais déjà dehors quand les pleurs d'Isabella se transformèrent en sanglots.

 **_oOo_**

« Esmé m'a demandé de t'aider. » annonça à deux kilomètres de distance mon frère.

« Je ne peux pas y retourner. » prévins-je sans cesser de courir.

« Tu le dois. Edward, écoute-moi. Tu fais la pire des erreurs. »

Je cessai ma course abruptement, Jasper me rattrapa alors facilement. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me tourna vers lui.

« Tu mens. » grondai-je, effrayé par ses pensées.

« Elle est amoureuse de toi, Edward. » insista Jasper, à vive voix cette fois.

« Comme elle l'était de Carlisle, ça lui passera. » rétorquai-je.

« Non, elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi, mais sache qu'elle lutte autant que toi. Surtout depuis que tu l'as repoussée. »

« Et qu'étais-je donc censé faire ? Tu peux me le dire ?! »

« Déjà, tu n'aurais pas du lui crier dessus tout à l'heure. C'est en soi un miracle qu'elle ait attendu tout ce temps avant de fouiner dans la maison. »

« Son odeur… » me lamentai-je.

« Je sais, mais tu peux surmonter ça. »

Ses pensées tenaient un autre discours. Il imaginait Isabella immortelle, dans mes bras, sous mes lèvres.

« Non… »

Il me soumit ensuite à ses souvenirs d'une heure plus tôt, Isabella en pleurs, bercée par Esmé. Elle s'était excusée d'avoir fouillé, elle avait enfin dit tout haut qu'elle savait que notre secret était si gros que nous ne pouvions ni le cacher parfaitement ni le lui avouer. Elle avait accepté notre différence et ne demandait pas d'explications. Pouvait-elle être plus parfaite et moi plus monstrueux ?

« Esmé et Carlisle veulent que tu t'excuses auprès d'elle, maintenant. »

« Elle ne me pardonnera pas. Elle a peur de moi. »

« Tu te trompes. »

Je lui lançai un regard condescendant, Jasper rit tout bas. Il fit tomber un arbre puis s'assit sur le tronc couché.

« Elle a eu peur cet après-midi mais elle ne t'en veut pas, me promit-il. Elle est allée dans ta chambre parce que tu lui manques. Elle a voulu comprendre, tu t'es comporté si bizarrement depuis son arrivée, tu dois bien l'avouer. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Tu savais que la nuit où Alice et Emmett l'ont faite boire, elle a surpris Rose et Emmett en train de faire l'amour ? » lâcha Jasper.

« Quoi ?! »

« Elle s'est excusée pour ça aussi, si il avait pu, Emmett aurait rougi. Heureusement pour Bella que Rosalie n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle a été sacrement secouée de les voir aussi intimes. »

Je chassai les souvenirs de mon frère de la confession d'Isabella, les mots _nu_ et _sexe_ dans sa bouche innocente avaient éveillé le monstre d'une façon inédite.

« Je ne lui en veux pas, Jasper. J'ai été surpris, et en colère mais contre moi. »

« Je comprends très bien, et n'oublie pas que je ressens chacune de tes émotions avec autant de force que toi. Je ne me suis jamais cru digne d'Alice mais jamais je n'aurais pu la repousser. »

« Mais Alice était déjà un vampire ! » m'emportai-je, frustré par la cruauté de ma vie.

« Elle aurait pu être humaine, ça n'aurait rien changé à mes sentiments. »

« Tu te trompes. »

Si Isabella avait été un vampire, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux sans souffrances, sans culpabilité.

« Rentre à la maison et va faire tes excuses à Bella. Elle se sent très mal, elle a compris que tu as tout fait pour l'éviter. »

Je suivis Jasper, soulagé de retourner auprès d'elle, anxieux de lui faire face, impatient d'entendre sa voix.

 **_oOo_**

« Elle s'est endormie. » chuchota Esmé quand je pénétrai dans la maison.

Je la rejoignis dans la chambre d'Isabella.

« Ton père veut te parler. »

Carlisle, fidèle à lui-même, m'avait déjà pardonné d'avoir crié sur Isabella. Il était littéralement pétri d'empathie et bien que ça n'était pas de sa faute, il s'excusa de me mettre dans cette position.

« Au fait, Alice a toujours l'intention d'organiser une fête pour ton anniversaire. » me révéla-t-il, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

« Alors je fuirai encore. »

« Fils, je pense que tu devrais laisser tomber ce combat. Cela pourrait aider notre famille à prouver à Isabella que notre secret n'est pas surnaturel. »

« Comme si c'était encore possible. » raillai-je.

« Nous allons vous laisser seuls tous les deux ce soir. Je suppose que ce sera ainsi plus simple pour toi de t'excuser. Rosalie n'a pas décoléré depuis l'incident. »

« Merci. »

Esmé descendit de la chambre, suivie par Alice et Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie avaient déjà décampé, les autres iraient chasser non loin d'ici.

« Assure-toi qu'elle mange ce soir ! » me commanda Esmé.

« Promis. »

Malgré l'assurance de Jasper, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Isabella fusse amoureuse de moi. Je savais qu'un amour entre humains était rarement aussi fort qu'un amour entre vampires mais cela arrivait. La particularité de l'amour entre vampires était qu'il était forcément réciproque. Si d'aventure, deux vampires se laissaient tenter par une aventure sexuelle, l'ennui était leur principal motif.

J'avais été aux premières loges de la naissance de deux couples. Carlisle n'avait rencontré Esmé que brièvement quand elle était encore humaine. Elle avait éveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas facilement identifiés, et surtout, elle avait rendu sa solitude bien plus difficile à supporter. Après lui avoir offert l'immortalité, Carlisle avait patiemment attendu qu'elle contrôle sa soif avant de lui faire sa déclaration d'amour.

Pour Emmett et Rosalie, cela avait été plus rapide mais pas plus simple. Ma sœur détestait être un vampire et s'en était voulue d'avoir infligé ce sort à Emmett. Il avait tout simplement obligé Rosalie à l'écouter, la retenant plaquée au sol, tandis qu'il la remerciait de lui avoir sauvé sa vie. Il lui avait fait ensuite jurer de ne jamais plus se reprocher quoique ce soit.

Si Isabella était un vampire, comment notre amour serait né ? J'y pensais souvent, la joie coupable que je ressentais en l'imaginant aussi forte que moi vite éclipsée par le remords et le dégoût de moi-même.

 **_oOo_**

Isabella se réveilla peu après le départ de ma famille. Elle parut très surprise en me découvrant dans la cuisine, une poêle dans une main et une spatule dans l'autre. J'avais lâchement décidé de la laisser dîner avant de lui parler.

« La lune est pleine cette nuit. » dis-je pour meubler le silence pesant.

Isabella pouffa de rire, je me retournai vers elle, curieux.

« Tu me parles de la lune ? » s'expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

J'avais en effet choisi un sujet de conversation bien banal.

« Un dîner en tête à tête ? » enchaîna-t-elle en promenant son regard sur le bar de la cuisine.

« Je ne mange pas. » dis-je pour confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà compris au vu de la table dressée pour une seule personne.

Elle alla prendre place, crispée et déçue.

« Désolée que tu sois forcé de me surveiller. » me dit-elle.

« Et nous savons tous les deux que c'est une tâche ingrate. » plaisantai-je.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, trahissant sa surprise, ses sourcils se séparèrent, son corps se relaxa un peu. Je lui servis son repas, du poulet curry avec du riz basmati, puis m'assis en face d'elle. Isabella se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, la libérant au bout d'une minute et treize secondes pour enfin parler.

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal, mais j'avais espéré que nous pourrions être amis, toi et moi. »

Elle avança sa main sur la table, j'étais bien trop hébété pour réagir rapidement. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau trop froide, je me reculai aussitôt. Le jour où je l'avais tenue et portée dans mes bras, tout mon corps avait été traversé d'un courant électrique de désir.

« Amis ? » répétai-je.

« Préfères-tu ennemis ? » se renfrogna-t-elle.

« C'est impossible. Amis ou ennemis d'ailleurs. »

Tout allait de travers, ça n'était pas à elle de s'excuser, ça n'était pas à elle de proposer une trêve. Pourquoi ne me haïssait-elle pas ?

« Je ne me suis jamais excusée pour mon comportement la nuit où j'ai bu. » continua-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. »

« Mais j'y tiens, et m'excuser auprès de toi est moins pénible que de le faire auprès de Rosalie. Je n'aurais pas du me donner ainsi en spectacle. »

« Isabella, tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ? »

« J'ai essayé de rester loin de toi, confessai-je. Je n'y arrive pas. »

Elle sourit comme si je lui avais annoncé la meilleure des nouvelles. Elle se pencha vers moi et posa sa main sur la mienne, cette fois-ci je ne la repoussai pas. J'étais à ce point pathétique pour lui prendre le peu que je pouvais sans qu'elle le comprenne.

« Alors ne le fais pas. »

« Je devrais m'éloigner, pour ton bien. »

« Je suis toujours en vie. » murmura-t-elle gravement.

Elle ignorait justement que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Car même si je m'étais juré de ne jamais la blesser, de ne jamais céder à mes pulsions vampiriques, j'étais dangereux.

« Et tu dois le rester. » assénai-je en me levant brusquement.

« Edward, je suis coincée ici, je ne sais pas si un jour je retournerais à mon époque. Je vis jour après jour- »

« Isabella, c'est à moi de te présenter des excuses. J'ai été tellement rude avec toi, et tu n'as rien fait pour le mériter. Je manque de discernement et de contrôle, je n'ai que cette explication à donner pour que tu comprennes. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je ne le pourrais jamais. »

Elle se leva, trébucha dès le premier pas fait. Face à moi, elle respira à pleins poumons. Ses mains chaudes capturèrent les miennes sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

« Edward, ce secret que vous partagez tous, j'ai voulu le percer. Ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'êtes pas normaux, et que vous devriez tous être déjà morts, déclara-t-elle. Aujourd'hui j'ai découvert que tu es mort la même nuit où j'ai disparue. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle serra mes mains encore plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir triste, j'avais perdu la bataille et la guerre, pourquoi me sentis-je alors aussi victorieux ? J'allais tout lui dire.

« Tu te trompes, Isabella. C'est mon père qui est mort le 24 mai 1918. »

« Mais alors… »

« Je suis mort en septembre, le 7. 1918. De la grippe espagnole, comme mon père puis ma mère. » complétai-je.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Au lieu de reculer, de partir en courant comme je m'y attendais, elle se blottit contre moi et passa ses bras autour de moi.

* * *

 _Ça avance enfin entre ces deux-là. Il y a un détail très important dans ce chapitre, quelqu'un devinera-t-il ce que ce détail va déclencher ? A bientôt !_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Je rappelle que j'ai un compte facebook à mon nom où je publie les liens vers les nouveaux chapitres et d'autres infos relatives à mes écrits. Retrouvez-moi sous le nom VanessaJJ Fanfiction._

 _Je n'ai pas de correctrice donc je suis désolée pour les fautes et oublis éventuels, je les traque et relis au moins trois fois avant de publier mais je suis fatalement moins efficace puisque j'écris ce que je corrige._

 _On m'a demandé combien de chapitre il y aurait, en tout 14 chapitres, dont 1 épilogue donc on arrive à la fin !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **PDV Bella**

Il était mort en 1918 de maladie, comme ses deux parents. Il était mort et pourtant il était dans mes bras, il respirait, il parlait, son cœur… Je cherchai les battements de son cœur en vain, j'allai même jusqu'à glisser ma main sous ses vêtements sans réfléchir. Sous sa peau glacée, je ne distinguai aucun bruit, aucun mouvement.

« Je suis désolé, Isabella. » murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

« Me diras-tu la vérité ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai peur de te faire peur. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » promis-je.

Je nous guidai vers le salon, il s'assit à côté de moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je l'avais touché et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Son visage, qui me fascinait tant, subit donc mes caresses inquisitrices. Sous la pulpe de mes doigts, la peau d'Edward était à la fois douce, dure et froide. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux, incrédule et heureux, ses pupilles trop noires pour être réelles.

« Tu n'es pas dégoûtée par moi ? »

« Pourquoi serais-je dégoûtée par toi ?! » m'offusquai-je.

« Parce que je suis… moi. »

« Tu es parfait Edward - »

Il secoua la tête vivement, refusant de m'écouter.

« Tu es parfaite, pas moi. Je suis un monstre. »

Il ferma ses yeux, tira sur ses cheveux, il se dérobait déjà à moi alors que je pensais l'avoir enfin de apprivoisé. Je posai un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, un geste simple qui nous laissa tous deux émerveillés. Tout mon calme avait disparu, ou bien était-ce lui qui me l'avait volé. Il me sourit tendrement, comme si enfin il était en paix grâce à ce baiser.

Moi j'étais en feu, ma peau était brûlante depuis que j'avais embrassé Edward. Le sang de mes veines avait été remplacé par une lave infernale qui me forçait à vouloir plus, tellement plus. Je me penchai de nouveau vers cet étrange paradis qu'était la bouche d'Edward. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à lui, j'avais peur que ce rêve ne cesse. Trop tôt, je le sentis s'écarter de moi.

« Isabella- »

« Je déteste mon prénom. » murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

« C'est pour cela que tu veux qu'on t'appelle Bella? Désolé, je l'ignorais. »

« Mais la façon dont tu le prononces… ça me plait beaucoup. »

Je réussis à lui voler un autre baiser, plus passionné, long et un peu désespéré. Ses mains à lui se posèrent sur mes hanches, elles remontèrent langoureusement jusqu'à mes cheveux, me marquant ainsi, pour toujours, comme étant sienne.

« Ton cœur bat trop vite, Isabella. » plaida-t-il pour interrompre nos baisers et nos caresses.

Sa chemise était froissée autant que ma tunique, mes cheveux peut-être aussi ébouriffés que les siens.

« Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela. » avouai-je, retrouvant un peu de ma retenue.

« Moi non plus. »

« J'ai du mal à y croire. Toutes les filles doivent- »

« Non, Isabella, personne n'a éveillé en moi ces sentiments et ces sensations. » me jura-t-il solennellement.

Il embrassa ma joue puis se força à adopter une posture plus formelle.

« Si je t'avais rencontré à mon époque… » commençai-je, me souvenant de ses confidences couchées dans son carnet.

« Je t'aurais remarquée. » répondit-il, voilant à peine son désir.

« Mais tu as dit que tu ne rêvais que de partir à la guerre. »

« Oui… mais je préfère me dire que ce que j'aurais ressenti m'aurait fait changer d'avis. Suis-je un lâche ? » me questionna-t-il, pensant sans doute à ma propre vocation de m'occuper des soldats.

« Non. »

« Et toi ? Serais-tu partie ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je suis certaine que non. »

Il attendit, devinant mon hésitation à me livrer davantage. Je me mordais la lèvre, une mauvaise habitude selon ma mère, mais qui fonctionnait bien en général pour m'empêcher de trop en dire. Finalement, face à Edward, à quoi bon me taire puisque je voulais lui livrer chacun de mes secrets.

« Je le sais parce que je préfère rester enfermée dans cette maison une éternité avec toi plutôt que de retourner à mon époque. »

« Isabella… je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« N'y pensons pas, pas ce soir. » exigeai-je.

Et pour appuyer ma requête, je lui donnai un autre baiser, hélas rendu trop amer par nos peurs pour nous satisfaire tous deux.

« Alors tu aurais demandé à mon père la permission de me courtiser ? » m'enquis-je pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Oui. » répondit-il, sérieux.

« Et tu m'aurais emmenée pour de longues promenades, toujours avec un chaperon ? »

« Oui. »

Cette fois-ci, il rit, son visage plus détendu.

« Et nous aurions bu du thé glacé sur le porche de ma maison ? » continuai-je.

« Oui… Isabella, je t'aurais embrassée même, après avoir demandé ta main à ton père. »

« C'est le 21ème siècle, je sais de source sûre que ces pratiques n'ont plus cours, du moins dans notre pays. » le taquinai-je.

J'étais beaucoup plus troublée que je ne voulais le laisser paraître. Si seulement je l'avais connu à mon époque, à notre époque, nous aurions pu faire tout cela, nous aurions pu être ensemble.

« Tu n'imagines pas comme j'aimerais vivre ce passé. Te rencontrer et pouvoir t'aimer sans dangers. » me dit-il, son front contre le mien, faisant écho à mes pensées.

Juste pour ce soir, je voulais croire qu'un jour, il me demanderait de m'épouser.

« Et que ce serait-il passé ensuite ? » demandai-je timidement.

Il inspira profondément puis se détacha de moi seulement de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur teinte de miel qui me ravissait.

« Je reviens. » annonça Edward.

Il disparut trop rapidement et revint à mes côtés avant que je n'aie pu compter jusqu'à dix. Il me fixa un instant, à la fois grave et heureux.

« Je me serais mis à genou devant toi, je t'aurais présenté la bague. » déclara-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Mon cœur eut un raté, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, je lui adressai un immense sourire.

« Elle appartenait à ma mère. » continua-t-il.

La bague était magnifique, en or blanc, ovale et incrustée d'une vingtaine de petits diamants.

« Isabella Swan, je promets de t'aimer à tous moments et pour l'éternité. Me feras-tu l'immense honneur de m'épouser ? »

Je voulais répondre mais j'avais peur qu'il ne se soit pas sincère. Il était aussi persuadé que je retournerais à mon époque, agissait-il ainsi en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas à honorer cette promesse ?

« Tu es sûr de toi, Edward ? »

« Isabella, je t'épouserais sur le champ si je le pouvais. Pardonne-moi, tu mérites tellement mieux. »

Évidemment il se méprenait sur mes paroles.

« M'aimes-tu ? » m'empressai-je de lui demander avant qu'il ne se morfonde encore.

« Oui ! Oh mon dieu, j'aurais du commencer par te dire cela. Je t'aime, Isabella, de tout mon être. »

« Alors ma réponse est oui. »

Nous échangeâmes des baisers qui nous poussèrent à désirer ce que nous n'avions pas le droit de désirer. La raison gagna cette bataille, Edward semblait bel et bien avoir conservé les valeurs de notre époque. Nous avions déjà enfreint plusieurs règles à vrai dire, cependant notre virginité était celle qu'il ne voudrait sans doute jamais transgressé.

« Reste auprès de moi, toujours. » chuchota-t-il en me berçant.

La nuit avait été longue, nos aveux et nos baisers m'avaient épuisée, j'attendais avec impatience d'en découvrir davantage sur mon fiancé. Je m'endormis dans ses bras, sur le canapé, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

 **_oOo_**

Une douleur atroce me vrilla la tête, je voulus ouvrir les yeux mais c'était trop difficile. J'avais conscience que je m'étais mise en boule, les bras froids et durs d'Edward avaient disparu même si il était toujours près de moi.

« Je ne sais pas, elle a mal. Elle ne parle pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire, Carlisle, viens vite ! »

J'avais aucune notion du temps, torturée par ce mal affreux et une fatigue assommante. La seule chose qui me paraissait sensée était la présence d'Edward, ses mots, ses caresses, ses baisers. Je m'accrochais à lui, refusant de céder la partie, parce que je comprenais ce qu'il se passait. Mon entêtement ne ferait pas le poids, ni mon amour. Une force inconnue et mystérieuse m'avait accordée un souhait, quatre semaines plus tôt exactement. Je me maudis en mon for intérieur d'avoir souhaité quelques heures plus tôt rencontrer Edward à notre époque.

« Je pars. » parvins-je à dire.

Je puisai au plus profond de moi pour ouvrir les yeux et regarder une dernière fois Edward. Sur son visage parfait, l'inquiétude céda la place au remords et au désespoir.

« Retrouve-moi, Isabella ! m'adjura-t-il en sanglotant. Retrouve-moi avant que je ne meure ! Je t'aime, Bella ! Souviens-toi de moi et retrouve-moi ! »

Je sombrai ensuite, la douleur disparue mais mon corps emporté dans une torpeur puissante.

 **_oOo_**

« Bella ! Mon dieu tu es revenue ! RENÉE ! »

La voix de mon père me fit me lever d'un bond. J'étais de retour en 1918, chez moi.

* * *

 _Allez-y, envoyez les tomates, j'ai un grand parapluie !_

 _Les pauvres, tout justes fiancés et déjà séparés, la vie est cruelle parfois..._

 _Bella a voulu retourner à leur époque un soir de pleine lune, et son vœu a été exaucé, mais bien sur elle ignorait que cela se produirait._

 _J'ai un faible pour la lune, j'aime les légendes anciennes qui lui prêtaient des pouvoirs, j'ai déjà utilisé la lune pour expliquer en partie la guérison des vampires dans ma fic « Guérison »._

 _J'attends vos reviews! Merci!_

 _A bientôt !_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Voici la suite (tant attendue ?). D'avance pardon pour les fautes, j'ai relu rapidement, trop impatiente de vous livrer ce chapitre._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **PDV Bella**

Mon père me souleva pour me remettre sur pied. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir parler. J'avais envie de me mettre en boule et pleurer.

J'étais de retour à mon époque, sans Edward.

« Tu es revenue, répétait-il. Merci mon dieu ! »

Il garda ma main dans la sienne et me força à le suivre à vivre allure jusqu'à la carriole. Sans surprise, ma bague de fiançailles avait disparu. Ma seule consolation était que je me souvenais de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le futur.

Mon père me lançait des regards de plus en plus inquiets tandis qu'il guidait le cheval à travers les champs. J'étais raide comme un piquet, cherchant comment expliquer mon absence, comment leur cacher l'amour que je portais pour un garçon qui ne me connaissait pas encore, comment me faire pardonner pour les peines que je leur infligerais surement encore.

« Tu es habillée bien étrangement. » nota plus tard mon père en m'aidant à descendre de la carriole.

« On me les a donnés. »

Ma mère sortit de la maison, son visage en larmes et fendu d'un immense sourire. Elle m'attrapa dans ses bras et ne me relâcha pas.

« Bella ! Ma Bella ! Tu es revenue ! Je savais que tu étais en vie ! »

« Oh maman... » sanglotai-je, incapable d'en dire plus.

Ils attendirent patiemment que je me calme, que je mange, que je retrouve quelques couleurs.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » me questionna ma mère, sa voix encore plus douce que d'habitude.

« J'ai été mise en quarantaine. »

« Quoi ?! Mais nous sommes allés à l'hôpital ! Nous t'avons cherchée partout ! » s'emporta mon père.

« J'étais à Michigan City, m'empressai-je d'ajouter. Je me suis portée volontaire pour un convoi, et j'ai eu de la fièvre, on m'a gardée en quarantaine. Je vous ai écris, je croyais que vous étiez au courant. »

Ma mère s'était déjà interposée, une première dans nos vies, jamais je n'avais vu mon père réagir aussi violemment.

« Non, ma petite, nous n'avons rien reçu. » me dit-elle.

Je me laissai câliner par ma mère, mon père se calma peu à peu puis il repartit travailler.

« Tu vois que j'avais raison, déclara ma mère une heure plus tard en m'apportant de l'eau pour mon bain. Tu ne dois plus travailler à l'hôpital. L'épidémie de grippe fait des ravages à Chicago. Même ici, les gens se méfient, la famille Glendale a perdu un de ses fils il y a une semaine, et un couple de fermier ont été emporté au début du mois. »

« Mais vous deux, vous allez bien ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Ça va mieux maintenant. Bella, tu n'imagines pas comme ça a été dur. Les gens ont dit que tu étais partie avec un homme. Nous allons aller ensemble au marché ce matin, rétablir la vérité. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, mais ton père, le pauvre, n'a pas été épargné par ces commérages. »

« Maman, je suis très fatiguée. »

 **_oOo_**

Mes parents me gardèrent chez nous, j'étais toujours surveillée et je me cassais la tête pour trouver un moyen de retourner à Chicago. J'avais besoin de retrouver Edward et de parler avec Carlisle. Je savais que ce dernier vivait à Palos Park dans la banlieue ouest de Chicago, donc assez loin de Niles Center. Le plus simple pour moi était de le rencontrer à l'hôpital et c'était hors de question selon mes parents.

Je n'allais pas leur obéir, quand bien même cela me coutait de les décevoir et de les inquiéter. J'attendis deux semaines avant de pouvoir quitter la demeure familiale. Un dimanche, je prétendis être souffrante et ne pas pouvoir aller à l'église. J'avais ensuite enfourché la bicyclette de mon père et avais parcouru les kilomètres sans broncher. Mes parents liraient mon message, déposé sur la table, je leur avais écrit devoir rendre mon uniforme à l'hôpital et que je voulais surtout rendre visite à une amie.

Les couloirs étaient déserts ce jour-là, les infirmières accaparées et les médecins peu nombreux, je pus me faufiler sans être inquiétée après avoir posé sur mon nez et ma bouche un masque. Je me souvenais que Carlisle travaillait chaque weekend à la morgue, prenant le relais du docteur Danton, en plus de ses gardes la nuit.

Carlisle s'était déjà levé en m'entendant arriver, et m'accueillit sur le seuil, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un livre ouvert sur le bureau m'apprit que j'avais interrompu sa lecture.

« Isabella ! Tu vas bien ? Je me suis inquiété ! »

« Bonjour Carlisle, je vais bien, je suis revenue il y a deux semaines. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu que je revienne ici plus tôt, hélas. »

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir mais je préférai debout.

« Je leur ai parlé, les pauvres étaient tellement malheureux et inquiets. Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« J'ai du inventer quelque chose, je leur ai dit que j'avais été mise en quarantaine à Michigan City. »

« Pourquoi mentir ? Que s'est-il passé, Bella ? »

À lui je dirais toute la vérité, il ne me prendrait pas très longtemps pour une folle.

« Cela va vous sembler difficile à croire mais nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes familier avec le surnaturel. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Carlisle, écoutez-moi, c'est très important. Je connais votre secret. » déclarai-je plus bas.

« Quel secret ? »

« Vous êtes éternel, votre clan aussi. Où sont-ils ? » débitai-je avec impatience.

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir, ce qui était très long pour lui. Je n'avais d'ailleurs connaissance que d'une partie de son secret.

« Bella, je ne suis- »

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. »

« Je t'écoute. » céda-t-il, plus curieux qu'inquiet.

« Où se trouve Esmé ? Emmett ? Alice ? Où sont-ils ? »

« Je ne connais pas d'Emmett ni d'Alice. »

« Mais vous êtes marié avec Esmé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je suis seul, depuis longtemps. » m'apprit-il, sa voix tendue et triste.

Il retourna derrière son bureau et ferma son livre. Mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'Esmé vivait très certainement un enfer avec son premier mari.

« Je n'ai connue qu'une femme de ce nom, je l'ai soignée il y a sept ans, continua-t-il. Et je ne l'ai jamais revue. »

« Carlisle, vous devez la sauver, maintenant ! Son mari la maltraite ! Elle va mourir sinon. »

« Bella, tu es souffrante ? »

« J'étais dans le futur, pendant un mois j'ai vécu à une autre époque, en 2018, avec vous et votre clan. » lâchai-je en priant pour qu'il ne me fasse pas interner.

Carlisle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise qui se brisa comme si elle n'avait pas été faite d'un bois robuste mais de fétus de pailles.

« C'est… »

« Impossible ? terminai-je à sa place. Non, ça ne l'est pas. Nous n'avons pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi. Je suis revenue, j'ai appris tant de choses incroyables, je sais que vous allez fonder un clan, une famille, et pour cela il vous faut Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. »

J'excluais volontairement Edward, lui était encore en vie, ici, et je voulais le rencontrer même sans l'aide de Carlisle. J'ignorais tout des autres membres de cette famille, je n'avais que les confidences d'Esmé, alarmantes, et j'espérais lui épargner le plus de souffrances possible.

« Bella, que racontes-tu ? »

« Vous devez m'aider à retrouver quelqu'un également, éludai-je. Un jeune homme, Edward Masen. »

« Edward Masen ? Il est mort, la nuit où tu as disparu. Tu te souviens ? »

Je ne m'étonnai même pas que Carlisle puisse se souvenir d'un homme mort un mois plus tôt, je savais que sa mémoire à lui était illimitée. Puis je réalisai que le père d'Edward était l'homme à qui j'avais lu un poème, celui-là même qui dans ses derniers instants avait cru parler à son fils.

« Non, je vous parle d'Edward Junior. Il est aussi en danger. Si nous ne faisons rien, il mourra en septembre, également de la grippe. »

Le médecin retrouva un peu de sa contenance, il pesait le pour et le contre. J'avais l'espoir que la mention d'Esmé suffirait à le faire m'aider, et en effet, Carlisle m'interrogea à son sujet.

« Vit-elle toujours à Columbus ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Je peux retrouver Edward, je pense. » annonça-t-il.

« Merci. »

« Viens. »

Carlisle ne trouva pas d'adresse dans les registres, le dossier d'Edward Masen Senior avait été rempli à la va vite, la maladie l'avait emporté en trois jours seulement.

« Tu dois rentrer chez toi, je viendrais te prévenir dès que je l'aurais trouvé. »

« Mes parents refusent que j'aille en ville. »

« Tu devrais les écouter, cette épidémie est la pire de toutes. »

« Je le sais, et c'est pour cela que je dois sauver Edward. »

« Je ne comprends pas, tu l'as connu avant de partir dans le futur ? »

« Non. »

Il fronça les sourcils, resta une minute, silencieux.

« Il était avec vous, lâchai-je, enfin il sera avec vous, sauf si nous le sauvons. »

« Rentre chez toi, je le trouverai. »

 **_oOo_**

Une lettre arriva à la ferme de mes parents trois jours plus tard. Une adresse et la promesse de venir me voir prochainement. La lettre fut froissée et fourrée dans la poche de tablier, j'avais eu de la chance d'avoir croisé le facteur. Mon père arriva pour déjeuner peu après, il lava ses mains en m'observant.

« Jacob va venir souper chez nous. » m'annonça-t-il.

« Non. » soufflai-je en reculant.

« Isabella Marie Swan, tu vas m'écouter maintenant. »

« Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui ! » m'époumonai-je.

« Tu le feras. Je ne permettrais pas que les rumeurs continuent à courir sur toi et salissent notre nom. Jacob et sa famille sont prêts à effacer l'affront que nous leur avons fait l'automne dernier. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, j'avais des dizaines d'arguments pour ne pas me marier contre ma volonté mais j'étais de retour en 1918 et je devais obéir à mes parents. Devais-je mentir et m'éviter un mariage forcé en abondant dans le sens des commérages ? Jamais mes parents ne me le pardonneraient, ils pourraient même me fermer leur cœur et leur porte. Pourtant seul le déshonneur le plus grave me détacherait de mes obligations.

L'autre choix était la fuite.

 **_oOo_**

« Combien de temps avant qu'il ne la reçoive ? » interrogeai-je le facteur, le lendemain matin.

« Deux jours au plus tard. »

« Merci. »

Je filai ensuite jusqu'à la maison, ma mère ne tarderait pas à se demander pourquoi j'étais aussi longue à étendre le linge propre.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus longs de mon existence. Je mis au point ma fugue, elle ne durerait qu'une journée, j'espérais que mes parents ne la remarqueraient même pas. J'avais dû demander l'aide de ma meilleure amie, Angela, pour échapper tout le samedi suivant à la surveillance de mes parents. Angela ne me posa pas de questions, j'aurais été malheureuse de lui mentir.

 **_oOo_**

Il me tournait le dos mais je le reconnus aussitôt. Ses cheveux un peu moins roux, son corps plus mince, Edward était là, à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'approchai en silence, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui battait furieusement. J'étais si nerveuse, j'appréhendais sa réaction, je redoutais son indifférence. L'Edward du futur m'avait dit qu'il aurait été séduit au premier regard, j'allais vérifier cette théorie et cela me terrorisait.

Je m'arrêtai à deux mètres de lui et inspirai profondément. Il se retourna lentement, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, deux pupilles de jade que je ne connaissais pas.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Bonjour Edward. »

* * *

 _Elle l'a retrouvé ! Prochain et dernier chapitre à suivre, il sera d'un PDV d'Edward. Merci pour vos reviews !_


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Ce chapitre reprend à la fin du chapitre 11, Bella vient de disparaître. Voici le PDV d'Edward. C'est le dernier chapitre, un épilogue suit.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **PDV Edward**

« Où est-elle ? » me questionna Alice en s'asseyant à mes pieds.

« Elle a disparu. » hoquetai-je.

Dans le creux de ma main droite, la bague que je lui avais passé au doigt quelques heures à peine plus tôt. Je l'avais demandée en mariage en sachant qu'un jour elle pourrait disparaître.

« Elle est retournée à son époque ? » s'enquit Emmett.

Je hochai la tête puis partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre, celle que Bella avait occupé quatre semaines. Son odeur était partout, je pouvais l'imaginer allongée sur le lit, endormie, je l'avais admirée ainsi de nombreuses nuit à son insu.

« Et si elle se souvient de tout ? » chuchota au rez-de-chaussée Esmé.

« Alors il faut prier que- »

En même temps, Carlisle et Esmé poussèrent un cri de surprise. Alors que j'allais me connecter à leurs pensées, mon esprit refusa et me plongea dans des souvenirs nouveaux.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _(Souvenirs d'Edward, nouveaux puisque Bella est de retour dans le passé et le change)_

 _« Miss Swan ? »_

 _« Bonjour Edward. »_

 _Je la trouve trop jeune pour être une infirmière, a-t-elle réellement recueilli les dernières paroles de mon père comme elle l'a prétendu dans sa lettre ? Elle m'observe longuement, tellement que j'en suis gêné. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles, aucune, j'ai des ambitions et je ne veux pas en dévier._

 _Elle sort de son sac de toile un livre, je le prends et attends. J'ai eu raison de ne rien dire à ma mère, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots en plein milieu du parc Horner._

 _« Il a voulu un poème. » enchaîne-t-elle._

 _« Je savais que vous mentiez. Mon père détestait la poésie. » je réplique sèchement._

 _« Je te jure que- »_

 _« Vous espériez de l'argent ? »_

 _« Non ! Je te jure qu'il a voulu un poème de Tennyson. Je lui ai lu 'Les mangeurs de Lotus'. Il a dit qu'il t'avait souvent entendu le réciter. »_

 _Elle ne ment pas, elle ne pourrait pas inventer cela. Personne ne sait que c'est mon poème préféré, que je l'ai appris à dix ans et n'en ai saisi le sens que quatre ans plus tard. Personne ne sait que mon père a brûlé sous mes yeux le recueil de poèmes, la veille de mon entrée en internat._

 _La gorge serrée, je m'approche d'elle, je regrette de lui avoir parlé aussi méchamment et d'avoir présumé de ses intentions._

 _« Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? » je lui demande seulement._

 _« Il t'a demandé pardon de ne pas avoir écouté avant. Il a eu ensuite une terrible quinte de toux et a sombré. Je suis désolée. »_

 _Elle tend la main vers moi, effleure ma joue où une larme a coulé malgré moi._

 _« Merci, Miss Swan. »_

 _« Appelle-moi Bella. Veux-tu marcher ? »_

 _« D'accord. »_

 ** __oOo__**

 _« Pourrions-nous revoir ici samedi prochain ? »_

 _« Non, je crois que ça me sera impossible. » répond Bella en se détournant._

 _Je ne parviens pas à cacher ma déception. Nous avons passé l'après-midi à discuter dans le parc Horner, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de parler autant à une fille. Tout est beau chez elle, ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps à le réaliser._

 _« Mes parents vivent à Niles Center, ne l'oublie pas. Ils ont peur pour moi. C'est pour cela que je ne peux plus être volontaire à l'hôpital. » m'explique-t-elle et je respire un peu mieux._

 _« Alors je viendrais te voir samedi prochain. Mes cours se terminent le mardi suivant, ensuite j'ai tout l'été de libre. » je lui dis plein d'espoir._

 _« J'aimerais beaucoup. »_

 _Je suis fasciné par ses joues qui rosissent, je m'approche d'elle, un peu trop près selon les règles de bonne conduite qu'on m'a inculquées. Je l'escorte jusqu'à la station de tram, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon cœur se serre quand elle s'en va._

 ** __oOo__**

 _« Madame Swan, monsieur Swan, je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance. »_

 _La mère de Bella me sourit, impressionnée et émue. Son père, au contraire, me détaille de la tête aux pieds. Il compte bien rester dans les parages en cet après-midi ensoleillé. Il me faudra du temps pour l'apprivoiser, après tout il ne me connaît pas et il n'y a qu'une seule fille… en âge de se marier. Il est difficile d'occulter ce fait, ma mère m'a prévenue, ma visite signifie que je veux courtiser Bella._

 _C'est pourquoi je suis aussi nerveux depuis plusieurs jours. Je n'arrête pas de me questionner. Quand je décide de continuer ma vie comme j'en ai convenu, devenir soldat et servir mon pays, je ne peux pas y inclure Bella et ça me déchire le cœur. Quand je décide de courtiser Bella, il me manque quelque chose pour que ce soit parfait. Pour le moment, j'ai instauré un statu quo, j'avance jour après jour, je n'ai que dix-sept ans et mon père est mort, j'ai renoncé à mentir sur mon âge pour être enrôlé. Mais l'année prochaine ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à mes dix-huit ans, seulement ce que je vais faire avant cela._

 _Bella n'a pas les moyens de séduire, pas de jolies robes ni de chapeaux à la mode, elle n'en est pas moins ravissante. Malgré le respect que j'aurais à jamais pour mon père, je sais qu'il aurait désapprouvé ce rapprochement._

 _Installé dans le salon rustique des Swan, je me sens tout de même à ma place. Peut-être bien qu'il me suffit d'être avec Bella pour me sentir à ma place._

 _« Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas cueillir les pommes et les poires au verger ? » propose Mme Swan._

 _Son mari la fustige en silence, Bella le remarque mais ignore la réprobation et se lève du fauteuil. Je l'imite et après un dernier signe à ses parents, je la précède et lui ouvre galamment la porte. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques mètres de la bâtisse quand nous entendons Charles Swan perdre son calme._

 _« Et pourquoi pas les envoyer tous les deux dans une chambre ! »_

 _« Tu exagères, Charlie. »_

 _« On ne sait rien de lui ! Et que va-t-on faire à propos de Jacob ? Hein ? »_

 _Bella avance rapidement, les voix s'estompent mais son malaise à elle n'a fait qu'empirer. J'attends d'être loin de la route et des regards indiscrets pour lui prendre la main._

 _« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de créer des problèmes. »_

 _« Ça n'est pas le cas, voyons. » répond-elle poliment en me lâchant la main._

 _Elle court presque jusqu'aux arbres fruitiers, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rechercher le moindre contact avec elle, visuel ou tactile._

 _« Qui est Jacob ? » je la questionne après l'avoir rejointe._

 _Bella n'ose pas me regarder, elle commence à attraper les fruits qu'elle peut atteindre. Moi qui suis plutôt doué pour deviner ce que les gens pensent, je bloque souvent face à Bella._

 _« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? »_

 _« C'est à moi de m'excuser, ce que tu as entendu… Mon dieu, j'ai si honte. Je t'assure que mon père est un homme bien mais il s'inquiète toujours pour moi. »_

 _« C'est bien normal. »_

 _Mon propre père m'a si peu accordé de temps ces dernières années, j'envie un peu Bella._

 _« Tu m'autorises à venir à nouveau te rendre visite ? » je lui demande, trop proche d'elle pour ne pas être affecté par son parfum floral._

 _Le panier qu'elle porte est désormais lourd, je le lui prends des mains et le pose à terre. Je fais confiance à Charles Swan pour rappliquer très bientôt._

 _« Isabella, dis-moi ce qu'il y a. » j'insiste._

 _Elle me regarde comme si je l'avais choquée._

 _« Dis-le encore. » exige-t-elle en souriant finalement._

 _« Quoi donc ? »_

 _« Mon prénom. »_

 _Je me félicite intérieurement, je l'ai troublée et dans le bon sens du terme. Je n'ai jamais écouté les exploits de mes camarades du lycée auprès des jeunes filles, je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre pour me rendre séduisant._

 _Je lui fais le sourire qui m'a sorti de bien des punitions, ma mère a du mal à y résister._

 _« Isabella. »_

 _« Edward… Je veux que tu reviennes, plus que je ne peux te l'expliquer. » déclare-t-elle gravement._

 _« Un seul panier ?! » s'exclame M. Swan, nous faisant tous les deux sursauter._

 ** __oOo__**

 _« Avec elle, j'arrive de nouveau à respirer. Je ne peux pas partir, pas maintenant. »_

 _Ma mère sourit tristement, je sais qu'elle a raison, nous devrions partir de Chicago et fuir l'épidémie qui semble redoubler de cruauté. J'ai juste besoin de voir Bella chaque jour et je ne le peux qu'une fois par semaine._

 _« Je me doutais que tu refuserais. Et si nous louions une maison au bord du lac ? Tu ne serais pas si loin de Niles Center. »_

 _« Merci, maman. »_

 ** __oOo__**

 _« Papa, nous n'irons pas loin. » soupire Bella._

 _C'est le troisième samedi que je viens à Niles Center, le père de Bella semble avoir fléchi quelque peu. C'est Renée qui m'a dit la semaine précédente qui était Jacob. Il a déjà fait sa demande à Bella au printemps, il est tenace mais Renée m'a assurée que Bella ne l'aimait pas et ne se marierait pas avec lui. Cela m'a donné du courage et m'a rassuré quant à l'avis des parents de Bella sur mon compte._

 _Il est clair que Charles Swan écoute sa femme, ils forment une véritable équipe, c'est assez moderne. Toute ma vie j'ai vu ma mère et mon père vivre leurs vies en parallèle, se croisant rarement, en tout cas en ma présence._

 _« En fait, Isabella, j'aimerais parler à ton père un instant. »_

 _Renée pousse un petit cri de joie, elle attrape sa fille avant qu'elle ne proteste._

 _« Je t'écoute. » enchaîne M. Swan._

 _« Monsieur, je vous demande la permission de courtiser Isabella. »_

 _« Et pourquoi ? »_

 _« Je veux l'épouser. » je réponds en souriant._

 _J'avais préparé tout un discours, une liste d'arguments pour qu'il m'autorise à m'engager auprès de Bella, je perds un peu mes moyens mais pas ma volonté. De toute façon, il va me mettre à l'épreuve._

 _Charles Swan lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'en fait, il cache sa fierté. Je crois qu'il m'appréciera rapidement en fait._

 _Bella apparaît avec sa mère, elle me regarde et m'interroge ainsi. J'aurais sans doute lui demander son avis avant, je sais qu'elle est de ces jeunes filles qui partagent les idées des suffragettes. Son père, par contre, n'aurait pas aimé si sa fille et moi avions décidé seuls._

 _« Isabella, j'ai demandé la permission à ton père de te faire la cour. Je veux ton accord également. »_

 _Renée enlace son mari tant elle est heureuse. Bella s'avance vers moi, son regard humide et avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage._

 _« Oui. »_

 ** __oOo__**

 _Ma mère et Bella ont passé la journée à cuisiner. L'été touche à sa fin et l'épidémie de grippe continue ses ravages. Nous avons eu notre première dispute, Bella et moi. Le pays tout entier réclame des volontaires dans les hôpitaux en ville et ceux constitués de tentes en périphérie. J'ai déjà perdu mon père à cause de cette maladie, je ne peux pas perdre Bella également. Elle a beau m'assurer qu'elle sait quelles précautions prendre, j'ai fait front avec ses parents et ma mère._

 _Bella est en contact avec un des médecins de l'hôpital où elle était bénévole. Elle le porte en haute estime et c'est lui qui vient collecter trois fois par semaine les repas que Bella prépare. Aujourd'hui, il vient à la maison au bord du lac que ma mère et moi occupons depuis le mois de juin, et il a accepté de dîner avec nous, en compagnie de sa fiancée._

 _Esmé Platt et Bella sympathisent immédiatement et insistent pour faire la vaisselle tous les deux. Carlisle Cullen saisit l'occasion pour nous questionner sur nos projets. Il appuie la décision de ma mère que de rester encore un mois au bord du lac. Moi je n'ai pas le choix, je dois entamer ma dernière année à l'internat de droit avant d'aller ensuite à l'université._

 _Septembre arrive et je vais devoir dire au revoir à Bella. Finis nos jours ensoleillés à travailler à la ferme de ses parents et à nous balader autour du lac, soi-disant sous la surveillance de ma mère qui nous a toujours laissés seuls au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres. Mais je ne peux envisager de partir sans lui faire ma demande en mariage._

 ** __oOo__**

 _Le soleil se couche sur la campagne, Bella pose sa tête sur mon épaule et tente de ne pas pleurer. Elle m'a supplié de ne pas retourner à Chicago, elle et Carlisle m'ont donné des dizaines de conseils pour ne pas tomber malade. Je leur ai promis de me couvrir le visage, d'éviter tout contact avec une personne qui me paraît malade, de m'habiller chaudement et de ne pas prendre les transports en commun._

 _La bague que ma mère m'a donnée pour Isabella est lourde d'espoirs dans la poche de mon veston. Je parviens à la sortir au moment où Renée nous interpelle depuis le porche de la maison. Bella se lève, elle époussette sa jupe et s'attend sans doute à ce que je sois moi-même debout à ses côtés._

 _Quand elle se retourne, elle me découvre un genou à terre. J'entends derrière nous Renée pousser ce petit cri caractéristique, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour la jeune femme qui me regarde avec amour._

 _« Isabella Swan, je promets de t'aimer à tous moments et pour l'éternité. Me feras-tu l'immense honneur de m'épouser ? »_

 _Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, ses parents se sont approchés en silence et partagent la solennité de cet instant._

 _« Bella ? »_

 _« Oui… Oui je le veux Edward. »_

 _Cette dernière soirée à Niles Center est douce amère. Les parents de Bella insistent pour que le mariage ait lieu au plus tôt au printemps prochain. Je ne voulais pas attendre mais comme le dit mon futur beau-père, Bella et moi avons toute la vie devant nous._

 ** __oOo__**

 _Je cours pour attraper le dernier tram. J'ai l'air ridicule avec ce masque de tissu sur le bas de mon visage même si peu à peu, les gens font de même dans les rues et les lieux publics. Je vais faire la surprise à ma fiancée, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et je veux dîner avec elle et lui offrir trois livres qu'elle va adorer._

 _Elle a dix-huit ans comme moi, nous pourrions nous enfuir et nous marier. C'est tentant, parce qu'elle me manque et que j'ai hâte de me coucher auprès d'elle chaque soir et de me réveiller chaque matin toujours dans le même lit._

 _La station du tram est bondée, je me demande si je vais pouvoir y monter. Une mère et deux jeunes enfants se font bousculer dès que le tram apparaît au coin de la rue. Je me précipite pour les aider, choqué et inquiet. L'un des enfants, un petit garçon tombe sur la voie, sa mère crie, j'arrive à temps pour le tirer de là avant que le tram ne lui roule dessus. Peu de gens ont accordé un regard à ce qu'ils viennent tous de provoquer. Je porte le garçonnet et attire la mère et l'autre petite à l'écart. Nous avons raté le dernier tram, elle me remercie de l'avoir aidée puis s'en va, ses enfants déjà fatigués vont devoir marcher._

 _Il me faut près d'une demi-heure pour trouver une voiture taxi, ça va me couter très cher mais la nuit est quasiment noire. Je remarque seulement à mon arrivée à Niles Center que j'ai perdu mon masque, sans doute dans la cohue à la station de tram._

 _Le père de Bella m'aperçoit le premier, il fume sa pipe devant la grange. Il me sourit rien qu'un instant puis me fait les gros yeux._

 _« Elle croit que tu l'as oubliée. »_

 _Il ne me laisse pas m'expliquer, il me pousse vers la maison puis retourne fumer. Isabella est à la cuisine et discute tout bas avec sa mère tout en essuyant la vaisselle. Je l'observe quelques secondes, si gracieuse, sublimée par l'éclairage faible de la lampe à huile._

 ** __oOo__**

 _« Depuis quand est-il alité ? »_

 _J'ouvre les yeux et les referme presque aussitôt, ma mère est dans ma chambre à l'internat. Je crois rêver et je me rendors._

 ** __oOo__**

 _« J'aurais du le retenir prisonnier, je l'aurais attaché à un arbre, j'aurais pu… »_

 _« Arrête de te fustiger, ma chère. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher. Il est aussi têtu que son père et tu sais comme il voulait réussir ses études et pouvoir vous offrir à tous les deux une belle vie. »_

 _« Il va mourir… Je ne peux pas… » sanglote Bella._

 _J'aurais reconnu sa voix n'importe où, malgré mon corps aux prises avec cette fichue crise qui m'empêche de rassurer ma fiancée. Ma mère et Esmé sont auprès d'elle dans le couloir, elles partagent son angoisse depuis plusieurs jours. Je me maudis d'être tombé malade quand je suis conscient, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent._

 _Parfois, je sens une main froide sur mes joues et mon front._

* * *

 _Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue suit ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_


	14. Épilogue

_Je vous laisse avec l'épilogue, certes court, mais de qualité !_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 **PDV Bella**

 **25 mai 2018, Forks**

Il entra dans le salon, son sourire figé, nerveux. Son regard ne cessait de naviguer entre son père et le bout de l'allée. Edward, qui, lui, attendait dans le salon, faisait les cent pas, usant le parquet. Quand la musique retentit, tous les invités se levèrent et se tournèrent vers la maison. Plus belle que jamais, elle émergea par la porte vitrée et avança sur un tapis de fleurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon mari se détendit enfin. Nous étions rentrés dans notre petite maison, son esprit était enfin libéré des pensées des autres.

« Allons, tu as eu des mois pour te faire à cette idée. » le disputai-je gentiment.

« Tu as raison, mon amour. Quand je pense que j'ai failli ne pas avoir autant de chance… Raconte-moi encore. »

« Tu n'es pas lassé de cette histoire ? » rigolai-je.

« Non. »

« Il était une fois… » commençai-je un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il m'embrassa, ce qui ne m'aida en rien à me concentrer. Mes souvenirs de ce voyage d'un siècle à l'autre étaient flous, comme tous ceux que j'avais d'avant ma mort et ma renaissance, mais je les avais retranscrits avant d'être transformée.

 **_oOo_**

Edward aurait pu mourir de la grippe espagnole, malgré mes efforts et ceux de Carlisle. Elisabeth m'avait interdit d'être au chevet de mon fiancé par peur de me voir contracter cette maladie. La pauvre en était morte en deux jours plus tard, dans le lit à côté de son fils. Edward ne fut pas difficile à convaincre, Carlisle l'avait transformé en vampire.

J'avais enfin découvert le secret des Cullen, ceux que j'avais rencontrés dans le futur. J'avais envisagé beaucoup de possibilités lors de mon voyage dans le temps, mais pas celle-ci. Les premiers mois, je n'ai pas pu voir mon fiancé, j'étais restée avec Esmé chez mes parents. Carlisle et Edward vécurent à une vingtaine de kilomètres de nous, totalement isolés.

Le don d'Edward avait compliqué son sevrage, le fait d'entendre les pensées de Carlisle l'avait tellement décontenancé qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Une fois sa peur et sa soif surmontée, ce qui lui restait de son humanité avant repris le dessus et il avait davantage travailler son contrôle pour me revoir.

Esmé s'était parfois confiée à moi, confirmant ce que j'avais redouté la concernant. Elle s'était mariée sous la pression de ses parents, son mari l'avait battue régulièrement. Il s'était enrôlé dans l'armée, débarrassant Esmé de la peur pour quelques années. Quand Carlisle était revenu pour elle, il lui avait avoué son secret et son amour et la jeune femme l'avait suivi, fuyant sa famille et rompant ses vœux de mariage.

Esmé avait insisté auprès de Carlisle, autant que moi auprès d'Edward, pour être transformée mais leur voyage de noces au Brésil avait bouleversé ce projet. Dans la jungle, Carlisle avait attiré l'attention d'un vampire et d'un demi-vampire.

La rencontre avec Nahuel et sa tante avait offert une alternative merveilleuse pour Carlisle et Esmé. De retour chez nous et après des semaines d'angoisse, Esmé était devenue un vampire à son tour et la mère d'un petit garçon à moitié humain et à moitié vampire, Benjamin. Face à ce succès, Edward et moi avions célébré notre mariage et avions quitté mes parents, impatients de construire aussi notre famille. J'avais donc moi aussi enfanté un enfant hybride, une fille, que nous prénommâmes Elisabeth.

Je fus la nouveau-née la plus facile qu'il fut et notre grande famille avait pu entreprendre une nouvelle charade aux yeux des humains. Nous avions vécu tour à tour en Alaska, au Canada et dans le nord des Etats-Unis.

À Rochester, en 1933, nous avions fait la connaissance de Rosalie. Tous les membres de notre famille connaissaient mon épopée dans le futur. Je m'étais maudite de ne pas avoir fait plus d'efforts avec la Rosalie de 2018 parce qu'hélas, je n'avais pas pu éviter la tragédie qu'elle subit quelques jours avant son mariage. Carlisle l'avait sauvée et transformée, Rosalie avait ainsi trouvé refuge chez nous. Deux mois après la disparition mystérieuse de Rosalie, et après s'être vengée, nous avions tous quitté l'État de New York pour le Tennessee.

Rosalie nous en avait voulu de l'avoir sauvée. Pour la réconforter, je lui avais parlé d'Emmett, mais elle était trop envieuse de nous voir, Esmé et moi, mères pour penser à aimer. Cela changea quand elle rencontra enfin son futur mari. Emmett n'avait pas été à l'article de la mort avant de devenir un vampire. Comme Esmé et moi, il s'était marié, encore humain à son âme sœur. Il resta cinq ans humain, mais dut pourtant devenir comme nous autres après la visite intempestive de nomades qui avaient menacé notre sécurité.

Nous étions parvenus à rester des décennies hors du radar des Volturis, l'arrivée d'Alice et de Jasper dans notre clan fit de nous une cible. Jasper avait été trop longtemps un prédateur pour les humains et son contrôle fut plus difficile à acquérir. Il avait fait quelques victimes, nous avions fui, mais un clan aussi étendu que le nôtre avait été découvert par un traqueur de talent des Volturis.

Les années soixante furent donc passées à Volterra, prisonniers sans chaînes ou barreaux. Sous le prétexte de surveiller ma fille et le fils d'Esmé, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient aussi prudents que nécessaire, nous avions passé neuf ans en Italie.

Benjamin tomba amoureux d'une humaine qui avait été amenée à Volterra pour être le repas des vampires. Aro consentit à épargner sa vie si elle devenait un vampire. Bree et Benjamin se marièrent peu après. L'apprentissage de Bree nécessita deux années supplémentaires à l'ombre des vieilles pierres du château. Notre liberté retrouvée, nous étions retournés immédiatement aux Etats-Unis.

 **_oOo_**

« Tu penses qu'ils sont déjà arrivés ? » questionnai-je Edward, le lendemain matin.

« Ils n'ont pas téléphoné. » maugréa-t-il.

« Ils ont mieux à faire. » le taquinai-je.

Notre unique fille, Elisabeth s'était imprégnée de Jacob Black, un natif de la tribu Quileute. À notre arrivée à Forks, il avait muté pour la première fois. Il nous aurait attaqués, seul contre onze vampires, mais la magie indienne avait opéré.

L'évidence et la force de leur amour avait vaincu les doutes de chacun des deux clans. Jacob faisait désormais partie de notre famille et Elisabeth de la sienne, tous deux étaient des liens entre nos mondes.

« Ta fille s'est mariée, insistai-je auprès d'Edward pour le dérider. Tu ne l'as jamais vue aussi heureuse que depuis ce jour où ils se sont rencontrés. »

« Pareil pour toi et moi ? » sourit-il enfin.

« Il faut que tu précises, notre première rencontre dans le futur ou dans le passé ? »

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Merci d'avance pour vos reviews. À celles qui ont lu cette fic une fois terminée, marquez votre passage, s'il vous plait._

 _Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivie et écrit à chaque chapitre, qui m'ont motivée, faite sourire et rire._

 _Je vais publier un OS dans quelques minutes, et ensuite je vais enfin m'atteler à la réécriture de ma fic « Le Stage » en quittant les personnages de Stephenie Meyer pour en créer de ma propre imagination (et dieu sait que ça va être dur de dire adieu à Edward !)_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
